A Knight of Darkness: Tales from Duelist's Kingdom
by Seiferalmas
Summary: A story in an alternate Yu-gi-oh universe
1. 1: Arriving to Duelist's Kingdom

PART I: Arriving to Duelist's kingdom  
  
A ship was getting near Duelist's kingdom, there's a guy sitting in the deck, looking at his deck:  
  
???: Lord of Darkness, red eyes black Dragon, Summoned Skull... at least I made the perfect deck of darkness... hehehe... I would love to find Ryo right now.... That fool won't win me this time...  
  
The ship Stops suddenly  
  
Pegasus's guard: get down, right now! The Tournament has started  
  
??? Well, let's earn star chips right now.  
  
The guy gets down the ship, and starts to look for an opponent. A little boy touches his back  
  
Joe: Hey, big guy, what about a duel?  
  
???: Why not? 2 star chips?  
  
Joe: of course! What's your name?  
  
???: I'm Xavier knight.  
  
Joe: there's a field, let's go!  
  
(they go there)  
  
Knight: Let the darkness finish you! Start!  
  
Joe: Go! Darkworld thorns!  
  
Knight: I put Succubus Knight in Attack and I crush your little monster with its hell Strike!!  
  
Knight: 2000 Joe: 1550  
  
Joe: I use a monster which is used by Seto Kaiba! Go Swordstalker! Attack the Succubus!!!  
  
Knight: 1550 Joe: 1550  
  
Knight: Say goodbye Joe! Go Red-Eyes Black Dragon!!! Hell Beam!!! (Swordstalker is blasted)  
  
Joe: not my Swordstalker!  
  
Knight: 1550 Joe: 1150  
  
Joe: I set a monster...  
  
Knight: and I play Summoned Skull and Polymerization! Go! Black Skull Dragon!!! And now, Stop Defense!!!!  
  
Joe: noooooooooo!  
  
(some time later)  
  
Pegasus's guard: mmm, first participant to go out, and he seems to have been flattened! Who could that Knight be?  
  
Next Chapter: Strength vs Darkness! the Dino Duelist! 


	2. 2: Strenght vs Darkness: the Dino Duelis...

Part II: Strength vs Darkness! the Dino Duelist!  
  
After beating the little guy, Knight is now searching for another good rival. However, most duelist have heard how he done with little Joe and try to avoid him. Till now.  
  
Knight: What a bunch of coward duelists! Isn't there a duelist with the guts to fight me?  
  
Voice: Of course there are. For example, me!  
  
Knight: Who are you  
  
Voice: They call me Rex Raptor! The Dino duelist!  
  
Knight turns round to see a strange duelist in green clothes with a red hat  
  
Knight: I know you. You were second on the Regionals, weren't U.  
  
Rex: of course! Let's duel. Here's a field!  
  
Knight. Ok, let's go there  
  
Knight and Rex go to the field, and step on their places.  
  
Rex: As you may have noticed, this is a different field, it makes earth monste.  
  
Knight: I think not, it is just a normal field. Don't you think  
  
Rex: What!!!! A minute ago it was a mountain field! How did you do that!  
  
Knight: That is my little secret. So. how about.3 star chips?  
  
Rex: Ok, let's go! You start!  
  
Knight: 2000 Rex: 2000  
  
Knight: I start the duel with the Succubus knight! And I set a card in my field!  
  
Rex: I use the Sword Arm of Dragon! Attack the Succubus knight with your Swordtail!!!  
  
Knight: 1900 Rex: 2000  
  
Knight: not bad, but I use the Summoned Skull!  
  
Rex: no!  
  
Knight: Go Summoned Skull, Dark Claw!  
  
Knight: 1900 Rex: 1250  
  
Rex: oh no!  
  
Knight: (hehe. he's still the big fool I saw when he was dueling Weevil)  
  
Rex. I put a monster card in defense and I set a card  
  
Knight: Ok, I summon the Shadow of the Void! (1700/0) and I attack your set with the Summoned Skull.  
  
Rex. You felt in my little trap! the Nail Trap Hole!  
  
Knight: What!!!  
  
Rex: it destroys your little monster and the 25% of his attack are subtracted from your Lps!  
  
Knight: nooo! How can I fall in such a stupid trap!  
  
Knight: 1075 Rex: 1250  
  
Rex: and I my turn, I switch my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to attack position and kill your Shadow of the Void!  
  
Knight: 375 Rex: 1250  
  
Knight: Dammit! (I have to focus. but I can't do anything with the cards I have got in my hand) I set a monster!  
  
Rex: And I attack your set with Red Eyes! And I put face down a card!  
  
The Red Eyes kills the Rude Kaiser that was defending  
  
Knight: *draws* Perfect, just what I needed, I cast the Lord of Darkness!! (2000/500) it adds 500 to the attack of any dark monster, including him! Your go!  
  
Rex You big fool, my Red eyes goes up to 2900! Attack!!!  
  
Knight: I activate the Sword of the Dark lords! It adds 500 to my Lord of Darkness attack!  
  
Rex: Great move: but I trigger Negate attack! The red-eyes Black dragon doesn't attack!  
  
Knight: No! now I have to discard the Sword of the Dark Lords!  
  
Rex: I play the Dragon Fury, which adds 500 to the attack of my Red-eyes (3400) your go!  
  
Knight: hehe! Perfect! Go, Red-Eyes!  
  
Rex: You have a Red-Eyes too?  
  
Knight: of course, and I use Polymerization to form the Dark Dragon Knight (2900/100) but, because the Lord of Darkness is in that poly, he goes up to 3400! I set a card, too  
  
Rex: I cast the Nails of Dragon in my red eyes! (4200) Attack, Red-Eyes  
  
Knight: I trigger Negate Attack! You are a little fool to fall in a trap you use, don't you think?  
  
Rex: I'll get you next turn! Your go!  
  
Knight (I can't win, I need two cards and I can just draw one.) *draws* mmm. incredible! Pot of Greed! (it is impossible to draw the card I need so.) (I can't believe it!!!! ) Well Rex, the match is over! I use the Monster Reborn to take back the Summoned Skull! And now, I use another Polymerization to form Xiddon the God of Darkness (2000/0)  
  
Rex: it is just a 2000.  
  
Knight: but it absorbs half of the attack of all the Dark monsters in the field!!!  
  
Rex: that means.  
  
Knight: Right! My God of Darkness's attack goes up to 4100 and your little red eyes goes back to 2100. So!!! Say goodbye!!! God of Darkness, Pure Evil Attack!!!!!  
  
Rex: nooo!!!!  
  
Knight: 375 Rex: 0  
  
Knight: game over, Rex!  
  
Rex: I have lost. all my star chips. I have just got one left.  
  
Knight: Well. Seeya! I have got things to do!  
  
Rex: I'll see you in the finals Knight! And I will destroy you!!! You will see!!!!  
  
Next chapter: Knight of darkness, Knight of light!  
  
(new cards)  
  
Shadow of the Void: **** 1700/0 If this monster damages your opponent, add the Lps it made to his attack (if it attacks a Celtic guardian and does 300 lps, its attack will go up to 2000)  
  
Lord of Darkness ****** 2000/500 Add 500 to the attack of any dark monster in the field.  
  
Dark Dragon knight ******** Lord of Darkness + Red eyes Black Dragon 2900/100 Add 500 to the attack of any dark monster in the field.  
  
Xiddon, god of Darkness ******** Dark Dragon knight + Summoned Skull OR Black Skull Dragon + Lord of Darkness. 2000/0 Absorb half of the attack of all dark monsters in the field.  
  
Sword of the Dark Lords: magic card, add 500 to the attack of a dark monster. May be played as a quick magic card, but if you do that, discard it ant the end of the turn 


	3. 3: Knight of Darkness, Knight of Light

Part III: Knight of darkness, Knight of light  
  
Knight is again looking for a duel, he has spent two hours looking for someone, but he hasn't been able to find any duelist.  
  
Knight: Either they are avoiding me or most duelists have been eliminated by now. I have to find a rival now, or these seven star chips won't do anything. I need 10.  
  
Suddenly, a noise is heard.  
  
Knight: Perfect! A field, and there are people dueling! I'll go there.  
  
In the field there are two guys: a short, green haired little brat with funny glasses and a guy dressed with white clothes and a black coat. He has got long black hair.  
  
Knight: well, well, it is Ryo! I found him, at last. I'll just see the duel now and then I'll duel him. hehehe.I think the other guy is Weevil Underwood. He hasn't got a single chance against Ryo! I'll just sit down here.  
  
Weevil. I have not lost yet. go my Insect Queen! Destroy that little swordsman!  
  
Weevil: 400 Ryo: 1200  
  
Ryo, well. I'll just play this! The Great Gold Wyrm! Go! Holy Fire blast!  
  
Weevil: 0 Ryo: 1200  
  
Weevil: Nooooo! This can't be. I am. I am. Weevil Underwood. I can't lose this way.  
  
Ryo: so, I win another 3 star chips. I have got 7,  
  
Weevil: you have cheated! This was a forest field before we played! How did you change it!  
  
Ryo: You suggested playing in this field! If you didn't see that it was a normal field it is not my fault! Now go!. If you haven't got star chips, you are eliminated from the tournament!  
  
Weevil: Ill have my revenge some day.  
  
Knight: You haven't lost your abilities, Ryo.  
  
Ryo: hey, who is the.? Oh, it is you Xavier, I was starting to think you wouldn't show up.  
  
Knight: Stop talking! We have a duel to play, remember.?  
  
Ryo: Do you still want to duel?  
  
Knight: Of course, and, as we talked before coming here, it will be a duel for all our star chips! And. you know what else.  
  
Ryo: I remember the conditions, Xavier. not a problem. so, shall we go to the field?  
  
Knight: here we go.  
  
They take their positions in the field.  
  
Knight: so. 7 star chips and this! (Knight puts his 7 star chips and he picks a strange necklace he had under his shirt, it has the shape of half a strange eye)  
  
Ryo: All right! Here it goes! (Ryo does the same thing, he has got a necklace which looks like Knight's one) Who starts?  
  
Knight: ladies first. you start.  
  
Ryo: Really funny, haha! I cast Neo, the magic Swordsman!  
  
Knight: I put a card face down and I cast the Curse of Dragon! Strike Neo with your Dark Beam!  
  
Knight: 2000 Ryo: 1700  
  
Ryo: Not bad, but talking about dragons, I have a bigger one! Go, Dragon of light! (2200/2000) Kill that dark little thing!  
  
Knight: 1800 Ryo: 1700  
  
Knight: You got me! I set a monster!  
  
Ryo: I set a monster and I put a card face down! Dragon of light, holy thunder! Attack the set!  
  
Knight: Not bad. but I trigger Shadow Pit!  
  
Ryo: No!  
  
Knight: This little card stops your attack and lowers your creature's attack by 500 until your next turn! So, I switch my Rude Kaiser to attack position and I kill your little dragon!  
  
Knight: 1800 Ryo: 1600  
  
Ryo: Nice move! I see you are still a great player, Xavier! But you won't win this time! I summon the Angel Paladin! (2200/2200). It is a pity you don't use light cards, because my Angel paladin would control them! But it is still a powerful creature and it will be even more powerful because I use this!  
  
Knight: Your face down card was a magic card??  
  
Ryo: Of course! It is the Sword of Heaven, it raises the attack of a light creature by 20% so my Angel Paladin now has 2640 of attack! Angel Paladin! Holy Sword Strike! Finish the Kaiser!  
  
Knight: 960 Ryo: 1600  
  
Knight: (Dammit!, he got me with that move! I'll have to start defending!) I set a monster!  
  
Ryo: Angel paladin. kill that little monster! Oops, poor Snake Hair!  
  
Knight: Go, Red-Eyes Black Dragon! I set a trap too! So, don't attack me, OK?  
  
Ryo: Xavier, that's a very old trick! I can't know if you are trying to fool me of if that is really a trap! I prefer to attack! Go Angel Paladin!  
  
Knight: I trigger negate attack!  
  
Ryo: That doesn't change things a lot. I'll finish you next turn.  
  
Knight: That's what you think. I summon the Lord of Darkness, and cast polymerization! The Dark Dragon Knight is ready to kill! Attack! Darklance!  
  
Ryo: No!!! My Angel!!!  
  
Knight: 960 Ryo: 840  
  
Ryo: I'll have to set a monster then!  
  
Knight: And I kill it! You are finished, Ryo!  
  
Ryo: You killed my Magician of Faith! That means I get the Sword of Heaven back! I'll play now a combo you won't like! I cast Shining Fairy!  
  
Knight: Are you surrendering, Ryo? I can kill that little fairy and finish you. what are you thinking of?  
  
Ryo: I haven't finished yet! I play Stop attack!  
  
Knight: No! my Dark Dragon Knight has just 100 points of defense!  
  
Ryo: Shining Fairy: kill the knight!  
  
Knight: Nooooo! Not my Dragon Knight. You will pay for this one, Ryo! I cast Succubus Knight, and kill your fairy with his 6-arm strike!  
  
Knight: 960 Ryo: 640  
  
Ryo: I won't use the fairy's special ability. I prefer to cast Maha Vailo and use the Sword of Heaven on it!  
  
Knight: Oh, no!!  
  
Ryo: Now, Maha Vailo's attack goes up to 2460 thanks to his special ability! I kill your little succubus!  
  
Knight: 150 Ryo: 840  
  
Knight: Ok, here goes my last trick! Summoned Skull! And Black Pendant! The Skull has got 3000 points of attack now! So I kill your little Vailo!  
  
Knight: 150 Ryo: 100  
  
Knight: I put a card face down and end my turn!  
  
Ryo: Pot of Greed! With the cards I have just drawn, I summon the Great Gold Wyrm! (2900/2300) and I put two cards face down  
  
Knight: I will kill your little Wyrm! Go Summoned Skull! Dark claw!  
  
Ryo: ha, I trigger mirror force, now you have.  
  
Knight: I have the Seven Tools of the Bandit here! Your mirror force doesn't work!  
  
Ryo: you are finished Xavier! I trigger Negate Attack!  
  
Knight: Bah! Your go!  
  
Ryo: I use Monster Reborn! My Angel Paladin resurrects! And now, I play Polymerization and fuse my two monsters into the great Warrior of sky! (3500/2500) kill the Summoned Skull! Final breath! You lose, Knight!  
  
Knight: You forgot the Black Pendant. when it is discarded it makes you lose 500 LPs!  
  
Ryo: That means.  
  
Knight: 0 Ryo: 0  
  
Ryo: .we have tied!!!!!!  
  
Knight: Nooooo!!! Not a tie!!!!! Let's play again and settle this. (shuffles deck) I play the Succub.  
  
A strange rabbit appears in the middle of the field  
  
Pegasus's toon rabbit: Mr. Pegasus remembers you that you can't duel the same opponent twice until the finals!  
  
Knight: so.. I'll see you. in the finals  
  
Ryo: I expect so!  
  
Knight and Ryo go start to walk in opposite directions, knowing that they will fight again. someday.  
  
Next chapter: Go! Red-eyes! The great battle of the dark dragons!  
  
(New cards)  
  
Angel Paladin ****** 2200/2200: If your opponent controls any light monsters, you may tribute this card to win permanent control of one of them.  
  
Shadow pit: trap: Stop the attack of a creature and lower his attack by 500 until his controller's next turn.  
  
Sword of Heaven: raise a light monster's attack by 20%  
  
Great gold wyrm ******** 2900/2400  
  
Warrior of Sky: fusion: Great gold Wyrm + Angel Paladin ********** 3500/2500 


	4. Go! Redeyes! The great battle of the dar...

Part IV: Go! Red-eyes! The great battle of the dark dragons!  
  
A room of the castle, Maximillion Pegasus I looking at a screen with a cup of wine in his left hand.One of is guards is standing near  
  
Pegasus: So, Crocket, how are the things in the tournament right now? Has any participant qualified yet?  
  
Crocket: Well. Yes, There's a duelist called Mai Valentine who has got 15 star chips right now. Then we have got Joey Wheeler, 13 star chips and Yugi Moto, 11 star chips.  
  
Pegasus: And who has got more that 5 star chips?  
  
Crocket: Five more people. Bandit Keith has just earned the ninth star chip; Rex Raptor and Mako Tsunami have got five star chips each. However they are dueling now for all their star chips, it seems.  
  
Pegasus: And the other two?  
  
Crocket: Well. Xavier Knight and Ryo Hazuki, with 7 star chips each.  
  
Pegasus: So. we'll have about seven participants in the finals. I wonder where can I find the eighth. But Yugi. the time of our battle approaches.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Knight is now looking at his deck, thinking.  
  
Knight: Why. why did I have to tie. with Ryo? My deck is better that his. but how could he force a tie.?  
  
At the same time, a group of duelists that is walking to Pegasus's castle appears.  
  
Knight. More duelists. well. I need more star chips so let's duel! I'll go near them.  
  
Knight stands up and goes near the group. However when he's getting near, Knight notices something.  
  
Knight: I can't believe it! Yugi Moto and his group! Of all the duelists of this island I have found the only one who has got a possibility of beating me. but. I'll talk to them. Maybe I can duel one of the others.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi and Joey are talking.  
  
Joey: 13 star chips! I don't believe it! And I have earned great cards! Don't you think, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Well. Joey, you have played in an incredible way till now. But you shouldn't think everything is done. We have got still to play the finals.  
  
Joey: We'll duel in the final round! Nobody can oppose your deck or mine, now that I have added the Red-Eyes and the Monster Reborn!  
  
Tristan and Tea: Joey, it is not going to be that easy and.  
  
Knight: Hello, Yugi Moto.  
  
Everybody: Who.. who are you?  
  
Knight: Call me Knight. There's no need for you to introduce yourselves. Yugi Moto. the duelist who beat Kaiba. Tristan, Tea and Bakura. And Joey Wheeler.. Yugi's pet duelist.  
  
Joey: Who are you calling a pet??  
  
Knight: You! I know you just play the duels Yugi finds too easy for him, and he still tells you how to play! I would call that a pet.  
  
Joey: You. big.  
  
Yugi: Calm down, Joey!  
  
Joey: How about shutting your mouth, Knight?  
  
Knight: And how about a little duel, Joey?  
  
Joey: I've got 13 star chips so I don't need to.  
  
Knight: That means you are a big coward. Well. so how about 3 star chips.? You aren't betting anything important. with 10 star chips you are qualified.  
  
Joey: I won't.  
  
Knight: And I will add this little card, called the Lord of Darkness. Win me and it is yours.  
  
Yugi: Joey, you.  
  
Joey: All right! I'll show why you shouldn't insult Joey Wheeler!  
  
Knight: Then, to the field!  
  
They all go to a near field. When they arrive, they all get is position.  
  
Knight: Here we go! You start!  
  
Joey: Rude Kaiser. go!  
  
Knight: What a coincidence! I set a card face down and play another Rude Kaiser!  
  
Joey: Ha! Then I put another card face down and summon Garoozis!  
  
Knight: Shadow of the Void! Go! (1700/0)  
  
Joey: What are you thinking of, Knight? I attack your little shadow with Garoozis and.  
  
Yugi: Joey, don't do that!  
  
Knight: Too late! I trigger Spellbinding Circle! And because it is a card that your master Yugi usually plays, I won't repeat what it does (Garoozis´s attack decreases to 1500) and now. I attack your Garoozis with the Shadow of the Void!  
  
Knight: 2000 Joey: 1800  
  
Knight: And now, its attack is 1900! So I cast Dark Berserker! It attacks again! your Kaiser is dead!  
  
Knight: 2000 Joey: 1700  
  
Knight: And Shadow of the Void grows more.  
  
Joey. I play the Time Wizard!  
  
Knight: A typical novice strategy. leaving all to Lady Luck.  
  
Joey: Time Wizard! Time Roulette! (go, don't stop in a skull, don't stop in a skull, don't.) Great! Your creatures are dead! Ha!  
  
Knight: Good for you. Curse of Dragon! I attack your little Wizard!  
  
Joey: I trigger Nail Trap hole! Your Curse of Dragon is destroyed and you lose 25% of its attack.  
  
Knight: 1500 Joey: 1700  
  
Joey: And now, in my turn, I summon the Baby Dragon! Then I use the Time wizard to turn him into the almighty Thousand Dragon (2400)!!!  
  
Knight: it seems you need a lesson! I cast the Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400) now our attacks are tied  
  
Joey: no, they aren't! I use the Nails of Dragon! Now my Thousand Dragon has got 3200 attack points! I strike your little Red Eyes with his earth breath!  
  
Knight: nooo!  
  
Knight: 700 Joey: 1700  
  
Knight: I set a monster.  
  
Joey: and I kill him!  
  
Knight: Poor Snake Hair. I just need a card to finish you, Joey.  
  
Joey: Stop bluffing, Knight! You are almost out!  
  
Yugi:(he's right, but he shouldn't think he has won. I've heard about this Knight guy. He's really good if what I have heard is true.)  
  
Knight: *draws* well, it is not what I needed, but it is still a great card! I play Monster Reborn to bring back the Red-Eyes! And now I play Polymerization to form the Dark Dragon Knight (3400/200)  
  
Joey: Not a bad move! But I play Dark Hole!  
  
Yugi: (what is Joey doing? He has destroyed his own Thousand Dragon to kill the Dragon knight.)  
  
Joey: And then I play the red-Eyes Black Dragon!! And put a card face-down! What are you going to do now???  
  
Knight: easy. I play Pot of greed! And now. this three cards! Heavy Storm, red-eyes Black Dragon and Nails of Dragon!!!  
  
Joey: Nooooo! You have destroyed my trap.  
  
Knight: I know. and I destroy your Red-Eyes with my powered up dragon!!  
  
Knight: 700 Joey: 900  
  
Joey: How can you have two red-eyes??? It is a really rare card!!  
  
Knight: I have got 3 of them, in fact.  
  
Joey: *draws* great! I put a card face down and I cast Monster Reborn! Your own Dark Dragon Knight is now mine!!!  
  
Knight: My red-eyes's attack is now 3700, fool!  
  
Joey: What a big error. I have lost! I have lost!  
  
Knight: Do you think I'm idiot Joey? I'm not going to attack you! That is a trap for sure!! I'll just put a card face down!  
  
Joey Well. you got me so. I won't do anything this turn. But if I draw the Kunai with Chain you will be dead!!  
  
Knight: oh yes, I think you will do something this turn!  
  
Joey: why?  
  
Knight: because I activate my trap! The almighty Word of Command!!!!  
  
Yugi: Noooo! How can he have that card????  
  
Joey: What's the matter, Yugi? It can't be that powerful.  
  
Yugi: it is! That card lets him to take control of your hand and cards in your turn by skipping his next turn!!!!!  
  
Joey: What???????  
  
Knight: Exactly what your master has said! I control you now! So I play Sword & Shield from your hand!!!  
  
Joey: Noooo! Now my monster is a 200/3400  
  
Knight: Yes! And mine is a 2000/3700 so! Dark Dragon Knight! Attack the Red- eyes!!!!!! What a pity is has got just 200 of attack, because your Dark Dragon Knight dies and you lose 1700 LPs!!!  
  
Knight: 700 Joey: 0  
  
Joey: No!!! I can't believe. this.  
  
Knight: I have got 10 star chips now!!! So I don't need you anymore!!! Goodbye Yugi!!! And goodbye Yugi's pet!!!!!!! See you at Pegasus's castle!  
  
Joey: .  
  
Knight leaves and disappears from Yugi's sight soon.  
  
Bakura: Yugi.  
  
Yugi: What is it Bakura?  
  
Bakura: My Ring. was pointing at him. he has got a millennium item!!!  
  
--meanwhile--  
  
Rex: Serpent Night Dragon!!! Attack the Fisherman!!!!  
  
Rex: 300 Mako: 0  
  
Rex: Great!!! 10 star chips!!!! Now I'm gonna finish you, Knight!  
  
--Meanwhile--  
  
Pegasus: you know what Crocket. I think I have found the last finalist. Mr. Kaiba is coming here. and I'm sure he will participate. when I tell him the conditions!!!  
  
Next chapter: A desperate man's plan (New cards)  
  
Dark Berserker: magic, a dark monster may attack twice in the same turn  
  
Word of Command: ultra-rare trap card: skip your next turn, you may control your opponent's actions during this turn. May only be activated during opponent's turn. 


	5. 5: A desperate man’s plan!

Part V: A desperate man's plan!  
  
Knight is now arriving to Pegasus's castle. His ten star chips are ready. Finally, he has qualified for the finals of the Duelist Kingdom. However, he's not alone there.  
  
Knight: (I wonder who will I face in the finals. I'm sure Ryo has qualified and Yugi and Joey had 10 star chips too. but I bet there will be more people)  
  
Rex: Like me?  
  
Knight: Who the hell is ther.? Oh, it is little Rex. how many star chips do you have now? 4, 5? You are late to qualify.  
  
Rex: I have the 10 star chips I need! I'll be in the finals! I'm sure you won't like it because I will be the one who finishes you.  
  
Knight: Sure. Well, anyway. See you there.  
  
Knight starts to run to the castle.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Kaiba: Pegasus! I just found you! Where is my brother?  
  
Pegasus: Don't worry Kaiba! He is in that cell.  
  
Kaiba: give me the key, now!  
  
Pegasus: as you wish Kaiba. here it is.  
  
Kaiba gets the key and starts to open the cell lock!  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba! I am here! Mokuba!!  
  
However, Mokuba's body doesn't even move.  
  
Kaiba: What have you done to him, monster!!!  
  
Pegasus: Kaiba. don't worry. your brother's soul is here, in this card.  
  
Kaiba: Give.. that card. to me!!!!  
  
Pegasus: I would love to do it. but what would you do with it? I am the only one who can transfer Mokuba's soul back to his body.  
  
Kaiba: No!!!!! Mokuba. This can't be happening.  
  
Pegasus: However. I'm sure I can I find a way to give you back your brother.  
  
Kaiba: How!!! I could do anything. for Mokuba.  
  
Pegasus: You can do two things. I'll give you 10 star chips and the Glory of the King's Hand card. participate in the finals, win them, win me and I will put back his soul.  
  
Kaiba: I will do it.  
  
Pegasus: or, you could bring me Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. I'll let you choose. If you need something to obtain it. Just tell me.  
  
Kaiba: I will do that, Pegasus! But you will pay for this! Someday.!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Pegasus's guard: Participant, to enter here you need 10 star chips!  
  
Knight: here they are. open the door!  
  
Pegasus's guard. Go, duelist! Enter the castle and reach your prize. if you can do it. Go to the main hall. just go straight.  
  
Knight enters the castle and goes there, to the main hall, where the best duelist await. When he arrives there, there are 5 other duelist waiting and 3 more people, the people that go with Yugi: Tea, Bakura and Tristan.  
  
Knight: Ryo! So you got all the star chips.  
  
Ryo: of course. I expect us to fight in the final round.  
  
Knight: Who are these duelists? I just know Yugi, Joey and you.  
  
Ryo: Oh, of course. the blond girl is Mai Valentine. she has got the most star chips. she uses a powerful harpie deck. I have never dueled her. And the guy with the American bandana is Bandit Keith  
  
Knight: Oh, I have heard about Keith.  
  
Ryo: And who may that duelist who has just come in be?  
  
Knight: oh. that's Rex Raptor. a rookie duelist. I gave him a good beat some time ago. He uses a dinosaur deck with some dragons.  
  
Rex: And remember: you won't win me this time!  
  
Suddenly, two men walk into the hall. One of them is a guard. the other wears red strange clothes and has got a deck in his pocket. his white long hair makes it impossible not to recognize him. he is Pegasus. the game's creator.  
  
Pegasus: Welcome to the finals, great duelists! You all are the elite of this island! The best duelists of the world! And tomorrow we will decide who is the best. However I have got two little surprises for you! The first one is. you surely have noticed that you are 7. and I find it difficult to make a good tournament with such a number. so. I have invited a champion- level duelist to participate in the Finals. You may come in.  
  
The door opens and a white clothed figure crosses the door.  
  
Yugi: Kaiba!  
  
Joey: Seto. Seto Kaiba!  
  
Ryo: the world champion!  
  
Knight: the Blue-Eyes White Dragon duelist!  
  
Rex: This. can't be. he is. too good.  
  
Mai: This is getting even more difficult.  
  
Keith: Hey! Why didn't he have to earn all the star chips as everyone else?  
  
Kaiba: I have got 10 star chips. exactly the same as you. Keith.  
  
Pegasus: Well I will announce the second surprise when we know who will you be dueling. for doing this. I need your favorite cards. and don't try to lie about the card. all right? Crocket, get the cards!  
  
Crocket: of course, Mr. Pegasus.  
  
They all give a card to Crocket, who gives all the cards to Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus: I'll just introduce the cards into this sorting machine and you will know your opponent for the first round. you will get your card back right now. so here we go!  
  
Pegasus presses a button the machine, after introducing the cards in it. an enormous screen appears.  
  
Voice: The order of the cards is: Two-Headed King Rex, Dark Magician, Flame Swordsman, Angel Paladin, Barrel Dragon, Harpie Lady, Lord of Darkness and Blue-Eyes White Dragon!  
  
Pegasus: ...so, if you look at the screen you will know your opponents.  
  
A Rex Raptor vs. Yugi Moto B Joey Wheeler vs. Ryo Hazuki C Bandit Keith vs. Mai Valentine D Xavier Knight vs. Seto Kaiba  
  
A vs. B C vs. D  
  
Pegasus: that's it. so you all know who will your opponents be. and now, the second surprise! I have introduced a new rule. The winner of the duel gets a card from the loser's deck until the finals end! So, the champion will duel me with 3 more cards. What do you think of this, participants? Now, go to the dining room to eat a great banquet before the finals and then to the rooms that have been prepared to you all and sleep good! because tomorrow will be a great day (for me, of course. hehehe.)  
  
In the dining room, some of the duelist remain silent: Keith, Seto and Knight don't say a word. However, the other duelists are talking a lot:  
  
Rex: So, Yugi, you are my opponent, I'm gonna finish you with my dino deck!  
  
Yugi: We'll see that tomorrow Rex. I bet it will be a great game.  
  
Joey: Hey! You! Yes, you! Ryo, isn't it?  
  
Ryo: yes.  
  
Joey: So, tomorrow we're dueling. I feel sorry for you, because you will lose  
  
Mai: Sure, he will lose his patience because he has to fight such a rookie!  
  
Joey: Hey! How do you.  
  
Ryo: I'm sure it will be a great duel Joey.  
  
Mai: Exactly as mine! I'm gonna finish quickly that Keith guy! I wonder who he is.  
  
Keith: I'm America's number one duelist! You aren't a duelist if you haven't heard about me!!!  
  
Mai: Well, he talks! Incredible!!!  
  
Knight: I have heard about him. he was beaten badly by a 7 year old kid in the world championships.  
  
Keith: Do you want me to smack your face???  
  
Knight: if you want to fight me reach the semi-finals. I wonder which card from your deck will you lend me when I win.  
  
Keith: grrr. you.  
  
Kaiba: I'm going to my room. see you all tomorrow.  
  
Kaiba stands up and leaves the dining room. however, he doesn't go to the rooms but to Pegasus's room.  
  
Crocket: participants can't enter here! Go back!  
  
Kaiba: let me enter, guard!  
  
Pegasus: Crocket. he's Seto Kaiba! He may enter here if he pleases. Now leave us.  
  
Crocket: of course.  
  
Kaiba: I have decided, Pegasus. I'll bring you the Millennium Puzzle. I have got a plan to obtain it.  
  
Pegasus: Oh, you are a bad boy Kaiba! You are planning to (whispers at Kaiba's ear)  
  
Kaiba: How do you know that!  
  
Pegasus: I think you'll need some materials to do that.  
  
*meanwhile, in the rooms*  
  
Yugi: So, Bakura, are you sure about what you told me?  
  
Bakura: Yugi, my Millennium Ring points at both Ryo and Knight. they have got a Millennium Item!  
  
Yugi: but they haven't used it yet. it seems.  
  
Tea: Maybe they don't know that they have it, you didn't know the powers of your Puzzle for a long time.  
  
Yugi: That's true. Well. we should all go to sleep. tomorrow will be a difficult day.  
  
Joey, Tea, Tristan and Bakura: Good night!  
  
They all leave the room  
  
Yugi: Grandpa. don't worry, I'll save you.  
  
*at the same time*  
  
Knight: So... Seto Kaiba in the first round. this is going to be difficult. I can't distract from the game. However, if I win, I know perfectly what card I will get. What a pity it is not forever.  
  
The clock advances. every room's lights have disappeared. Well. almost. Mai and Yugi's lights are still bright. However, another light appears n the corridor and enters a room.Tea's room. The door closes silently.  
  
???: (it is almost done, I should.)  
  
Tea: Hey, who is there?  
  
A figure jumps at her  
  
Tea: HEEEELP, HEEEmmmmmph!  
  
The figure quickly shuts Tea's mouth with his hand and starts to pull her out of the room. When he goes out.. he hears a door opening.  
  
Yugi: I think I heard a noise.  
  
The mysterious man starts to run down the corridor with Tea still grappled. Yugi looks there but he can't see anything.  
  
Yugi: I'm sure I heard somebody. I'll better check everybody's room.  
  
Yugi enters a room silently.  
  
Yugi: Joey is there.  
  
Mai: Any problem Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Aarrgh! Mai! You scared me!  
  
Joey: Oh. who is there? You just waked me, man.  
  
Yugi: I'm sorry Joey. I just heard a noise and.  
  
Mai: I heard it too! It sounded like a girl shouting!  
  
Yugi: A girl shouting.  
  
Yugi and Joey: Tea!!!!, quickly, let's check if she is there!  
  
Mai, Joey and Tea quickly run to the room.. however, when they arrive to the room.  
  
Yugi: Somebody has left a note. It says: Yugi, if you want to see again your friend give the Millennium Puzzle to me. Signed: Seto Kaiba!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: It can't be. Kaiba wouldn't do that.  
  
Kaiba: I'm sorry Joey. but it was me who did that.  
  
Yugi: Kaiba!!!! What have you done???  
  
Kaiba: Give me the Puzzle, Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Kaiba. you can't ask me that. I could lose my grandpa.  
  
Kaiba: I don't care! Hand it over or you won't ever see Tea again!  
  
Yugi: Kaiba. why? Why are you doing this?  
  
Kaiba: Pegasus offered me my brother's soul if I gave him your puzzle. I'm sorry Yugi. But I had to do this.  
  
Yugi. Kaiba.  
  
Joey: It seems you are a coward, Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: What. are you calling me?  
  
Joey: You are a big coward, Kaiba! Because you don't want to fight Pegasus, you threaten both Tea and Yugi's grandpa's life! You don't have the guts to fight by yourself so you use dirty tricks!  
  
Yugi: Joey. please stop. I'll give him the puzzle.  
  
Kaiba: .  
  
Joey: I won't stop! All right, Kaiba, you have won, you have the Puzzle, however, some things are going to happen!!! I will tell everybody how did you save your brother!!  
  
Kaiba: I don't care!  
  
Joey: Even if Mokuba learns that his dear big brother is just a coward and a Pegasus's crook? Because he will know all this someday, Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba.  
  
Yugi: here is the puzzle, Kaiba! Go and give it to your master Pegasus!  
  
Kaiba: . . . .  
  
Yugi: What's wrong! Take it!  
  
Kaiba: What have I done? No! I can't save Mokuba this way! I can't let Pegasus win! I.. I. don't want it. Yugi. I'll tell you where is your friend. I'm. sorry  
  
Yugi: Kaiba. don't worry. you did it for Mokuba.let me promise you something. if I win, I will ask Pegasus to revive your brother and grandpa.  
  
Joey: I promise you. the same thing.  
  
Kaiba: Tea is. in the third room on the left in the corridor near the Great Hall. Go and save her before Pegasus finds her.  
  
Joey, Yugi and Mai: let's go!  
  
They three start to run quickly to that room.  
  
Kaiba: I'm, I'm sorry Mokuba. I couldn't do that. but I'll save you, little brother. be sure of that.  
  
Joey, Yugi and Mai reach the door which Kaiba talked about.  
  
Joey: it is closed!  
  
Yugi: No! It can't be! It can't be!  
  
Mai: Guys, let this to me!  
  
Mai pulls out a hairpin and starts to pick the lock  
  
Mai: All done! Let's enter!  
  
They enter the room. as soon as the turn on the lights they see Tea tied to a chair  
  
Tea: MMMMph!!!  
  
Joey and Yugi start to untie her  
  
Tea: You just saved me! It was. it was.  
  
Yugi: I know, it was Kaiba who did this. he was desperate. don't blame him, Tea. he has suffered a lot.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Pegasus: I knew it! Kaiba couldn't finish the job! So. I'll have to wait. until he reaches the finals!  
  
Next chapter: First strike! Go, Dark Magician! 


	6. 6: First strike! Go, Dark Magician!

Part VI: First strike! Go, Dark Magician!  
  
The next day, everybody has almost forgot what happened last night. All the participants are getting ready for their combat.  
  
Tristan: So, are you all ready? Yugi, Joey. you have to qualify!  
  
Joey: Don't worry, Tristan! That Ryo guy hasn't got a chance against me! And Yugi has got the easiest match ever! Rex is a really bad duelist!  
  
Tea: you didn't say that when you saw him on TV a couple days ago, Joey.  
  
Joey: er. Whatever! We're going to qualify!  
  
Yugi: Don't be so confident, Joey. Rex is not that bad. and we have never seen Ryo Hazuki playing. you don't know what his tactics are.  
  
Joey: I'll beat him! I can't fail because I'm doing it for Serenity! Don't worry, man!  
  
Yugi: I expect so.  
  
Tristan: Well, let's go!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Knight: It is ready. my deck of Darkness is ready for everything. here we go!  
  
Kaiba: I'll do it! For you, Mokuba! I won't fail you!  
  
Rex: I'll have my revenge, soon! Get ready, Knight!  
  
Ryo: Here we go. I can't let him win!  
  
Mai: This combo will finish everybody! The tournament is mine!  
  
Keith: now you will pay me for what you did, Pegasus.  
  
*half an hour later, in the Great Hall*  
  
Pegasus: participants! These will be the most important duels of your life! You will now demonstrate who is the best duelist of the world! And now let's start with the first duel! Yugi Moto and Rex Raptor!  
  
Crocket: Yugi Moto and Rex Raptor, go to the field!  
  
Both duelists get in the platforms, they look at the other with a nervous gaze.  
  
Rex: Well, Yugi. We meet in the field.This will tell the world who Rex Raptor is!  
  
Yugi: I'm sure it will be a great duel.  
  
Crocket: Participants, ready!  
  
Yugi touches his Millennium Puzzle..  
  
Yugi: Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: I am ready to duel, Rex!  
  
Knight: (The Millennium Puzzle. What a great power!)  
  
Ryo: (it is. much more powerful that what I had expected.)  
  
Pegasus: (enjoy your little Puzzle, Yugi, because you won't have it when the day ends. it will be mine!)  
  
Kaiba: (I will finish you, Yugi, no matter how many magic tricks you do)  
  
Crocket: So, the duel starts! The duelist who gets the first turn is. Yugi Moto!  
  
Yami: Beaver Warrior, go! I put you in defense position!  
  
Rex: ha! The first turn and you lose a monster! I play the Sword Arm of Dragon in attack and kill your little rat with its Swordtail!  
  
Yami: it was defending, so I don't lose LPs! Now I play Summoned Skull! I attack your little dragon! Dark Claw!  
  
Yugi: 2000 Rex: 1250  
  
Rex: you have just fallen into my trap! I cast the Serpent Night Dragon! (2350)  
  
Yami: It is weaker than my Skull.  
  
Rex: And I cast Dragon Treasure! It Adds 300 points to the attack and defense of a dragon!  
  
Yami: Oh, no!  
  
Rex: Serpent Night Dragon! Attack the Skull!!  
  
Yugi: 1850 Rex: 1250  
  
Yami: I set a monster, then!  
  
Rex: Then I use this little card called Stop Defense!  
  
Yami: No! My Curse of Dragon is now attacking!  
  
Rex: And I kill your poor little dragon with my all-powerful Serpent Night Dragon!  
  
Yugi: 1200 Rex: 1250  
  
Joey: What's wrong with Yugi? He usually plays much better.  
  
Tea: You are right! I wonder what it is happening to him?  
  
Yami: (What's wrong?. I can't. focus. something is. disturbing me.)  
  
Pegasus: (mm. I wonder what happens. He's playing. badly! This is not what I was expecting. I'll better check what is he thinking. What!!! I can't see it clearly!!!! What is happening??)  
  
Yami: I.I play Gaia, the Fiery Knight in defense!!!!  
  
Joey: What???????? What is he doing??????  
  
Rex: Then say goodbye to it! The Stop Defense card is continuous!!! It flips back to attack! Attack, Serpent Night Dragon!!!!  
  
Yugi: 750 Rex: 1250  
  
Yami: What, what have I just done! That's a novice error!  
  
(Yugi: What happens, Yami?? Why are you playing that way???  
  
Yami: I. can't think. something is disturbing my thinkings!. Yugi! You must fight. this duel. for me!  
  
Yugi: I can't.  
  
Yami: You must! If you don't play, we will lose! Yugi. you can do it! I know you can do it!)  
  
Yami disappears, leaving just Yugi's shorter figure  
  
Joey: What!!!! What the hell!!!  
  
Yugi: Yami. don't leave me. I can't. I can't.  
  
Pegasus: Continue playing!!! You have not made anything for 5 minutes. Play immediately or you will lose the match!  
  
Yugi: (I'll do it, for grandpa. for my friends.for everybody)  
  
Rex: Why don't you leave, Yugi? You can't win now!  
  
Yugi: You are right! I can't win. so. I'll just play the Dark Magician for you to kill it and a card face down.  
  
Rex: I'm going to finish your best card! Attack, Serpent Night Dragon!  
  
Yugi: I trigger Spellbinding Circle! Your Serpent night Dragon loses 300 attack points! Just enough for my Dark Magician! Dark Magician!!! Dark Magic Attack!!!!!  
  
Yugi: 750 Rex: 1200  
  
Rex: Nice move. but you can't stop this!! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!!!!! And here comes a little surprise!! Nails of Dragon! My Red-eyes has now got 3200 points of attack so. I strike your little magician with it!!!  
  
Yugi: 50 Rex: 1200  
  
Joey: Man. things are not good for Yugi. he has almost lost.  
  
Tea: he won't lose!! He. will win. I know it  
  
Tristan: Tea is right! Yugi has won tougher duels  
  
Joey: You aren't right. it was Yami who won. not Yugi.  
  
Yugi: (This card will determinate how the duel ends. I need something to finish that dragon. but, what if it is the wrong card? I would lose. No! I can't lose! Grandpa needs me! I will win!  
  
Rex: so, what is your last move, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Swords of Revealing Light!!!!!!!  
  
Rex: Aaargh!!! You will survive three more turns. Well. it doesn't matter! I will kill you then! I won't do anything this turn! Your go!  
  
Yugi: I play Mystical Elf!!! And another face-down card!  
  
Rex: I wont do anything then. 1 turn.  
  
Yugi: And now. Celtic guardian.  
  
Rex: I'll play another Dragon treasure in my Red Eyes. it is a 3500 now. 2 turns.  
  
Yugi: (great! I'll need this later!) another face down card!  
  
Rex: Just 1 turn to your death, Yugi. I won't do anything.  
  
Yugi: Perfect! I play the Dark Magic ritual! I sacrifice my two monsters and now. the great Magician of Black Chaos appears! (2800)  
  
Joey: .He. has lost  
  
Rex: Say goodbye! Your swords disappear so I attack your Magician of Black Chaos!  
  
Yugi: It is very typical of you to fall twice on the same trap! Spellbinding Circle!  
  
Rex: No!!! not again!!!  
  
Yugi: And now. I will play two more cards! The Dark Wand! It adds 200 to the attack of a magician plus 200 for each Dark Magician in the graveyard!. Now my Magician is a 3200 too! And now. I attack!!!  
  
Everybody: What!!!!  
  
Rex: You are a big fool! You can't do anything now! Your best monsters are in the graveyard!!!  
  
Yugi: And I finally play, Monster Reborn!!! Magician of Dark Chaos, go!  
  
Joey: Yugi.  
  
Rex: I'll just set a monster then.  
  
Yugi: and now. (I need a card. and all this will be finished. I need it. I'll draw it. I have to have faith. in the heart of cards, I can't fail. Yes!!!!!) Perfect! Living Arrow!!!  
  
Rex: Noooooo!!!!  
  
Yugi: I copy your stop Defense! Now your monster goes to attack position!!!  
  
Rex: My. Two-Headed. king rex  
  
Yugi: Chaos magician!!! Chaos Rod!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Yugi!!!!!  
  
Yugi: 50 Rex: 0  
  
Rex: I. have lost??  
  
Yugi: I.won.  
  
Yugi whites out. His friends quickly run to where he is.  
  
Joey: Yugi! Yugi!  
  
Yugi: What. happens. did I won. alone?  
  
Joey: You won. Yugi. sorry.  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
Joey: I thought. you had lost.. I feel so bad.  
  
Yugi: I started to think the same in the middle of the duel!!! Don't worry, Joey, it was just a difficult duel! Don't blame yourself!  
  
Joey: Thanks man. I don't deserve it!  
  
Pegasus: Yugi Moto! Can you continue???  
  
Yugi: I do.  
  
Pegasus: Then. choose a card from Rex´s deck!  
  
Yugi: I choose.  
  
(Yami: Yugi! You did it!!  
  
Yugi: Are you back???  
  
Yami: yes! That disturbing thing has disappeared. by now.  
  
Yugi: then. go on. you have three duels to play yet.)  
  
Yami: The Red-Eyes Black Dragon!!!!  
  
Rex: Here it is. you big ..  
  
Crocket: You aren't allowed to insult the other duelists!! Shut up, Rex Raptor or you won't have your card back when the tournament ends!!!  
  
Yami: Joey, your go! You must win.  
  
Knight (interesting duel. I wonder what happened.)  
  
Ryo: (I can't let this happen again!!! I must. concentrate more. I can't lose control!!)  
  
Next Chapter: Can you stop the light? Ryo's true power!! 


	7. 7: Can you stop the light? Ryo's true po...

Part VII: Can you stop the light? Ryo's true power!!  
  
Crocket: The first match has finished! The second match between Joey Wheeler and Ryo Hazuki will take part in half an hour! Prepare your decks!  
  
Joey: Well, here I go, Yugi.  
  
Yugi: We all know you can do it, Joey.  
  
Joey: Well, yes! I should only care about what card I will get after I win. you have just got a really powerful card. a Red-Eyes.  
  
Yugi: You have got the same card, Joey. I just want it because I will be able to form the Black Skull Dragon thanks to the polymerization.  
  
Joey: Talking about polymerizations. That Ryo guy seems to know Knight. do you think he bases his deck on fusing monsters, too?  
  
Yugi: probably not. they don't seem to use the same cards. Just be careful about him.. we haven't got a single clue about his playing style.  
  
Joey: Don't worry man! This duel is mine!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Knight: You'll better win, Ryo!  
  
Ryo: thanks Xavier. I wasn't expec.  
  
Knight: I only say that because you are mine! I'll be the one to beat you in the final round  
  
Ryo: .  
  
Knight: Go and win!  
  
Ryo: .  
  
Crocket: Ryo Hazuki and Joey Wheeler! You are required on the field!  
  
Both of them go and jump to the platforms. These raise. Joey and Ryo are ready.  
  
Pegasus: (my Eye works again. Well, well, this duel will surely be interesting. Ryo has got quite an good deck and Joey has learned a lot in a very short time.let's see who wins)  
  
Crocket: Ready! The duelist who takes the first turn is: Ryo Hazuki!  
  
Ryo: I'm sorry, Joey. but this is your last match. here goes the Guardian of the throne Room (1650)  
  
Joey: I won't lose! I'm doing it for my sister! Go! Rude Kaiser! Attack that robot with your Dual Axe strike!  
  
Ryo: 1850 Joey: 2000  
  
Ryo: Angel Paladin. go! (2200) Heaven Sword Slash!  
  
Ryo: 1850 Joey: 1600  
  
Joey: I set a monster and I put two face down cards!  
  
Ryo: This is too easy. Angel Paladin! Strike!  
  
Joey: Mirror Force!!!! Ha! What do you think of this???  
  
Ryo: A great move. but I use Seven Tools of the Bandit to finish your Mirror Force so I kill your monster!  
  
Joey: Garoozis.  
  
Ryo: Your go!  
  
Yugi: Joey! You can do it! You must trust your cards! The match has just started!  
  
Joey: He's right! I can't lose! (he draws) Great!!!!! I play my favorite monster, the Flame Swordsman!.  
  
Ryo: A 1800? Well, I was expecting something better.  
  
Joey: And I use Kunai with Chain! I don't make your monster flip back to defense.  
  
Ryo: .  
  
Joey: because my Flame Swordsman now has 500 points of attack more! So I use it to attack you!  
  
Ryo: 1750 Joey: 1600  
  
Ryo: great move! You force me to set a monster.  
  
Joey: And now. One of my new cards! The Stop Defense! Ha! I see your monster was a little swordsman so I attack it with my own swordsman!  
  
Ryo: No, not Neo, the magic swordsman!  
  
Ryo: 1050 Joey: 1600  
  
Knight: (What's wrong with Ryo? He can't lose against that novice. Joey isn't that good!)  
  
Ryo: Since I can't play cards in defense I'll have to play Maha Vailo in attack position!  
  
Joey: Bad move!  
  
Ryo: And I use Tailor of the fickle!  
  
Joey: er. what does it do?  
  
Ryo: I take an equip card from a monster and place it in other. So I pick your Kunai with Chain and I give it to the Maha Vailo! Thanks to his special ability his attack goes up by 500 points and if we sum up the other 500 points from the Kunai his attack is now 2550! So I attack your little Flamer with it!  
  
Joey: Nooo!!1  
  
Ryo: 1050 Joey: 850  
  
Yugi: Don't surrender Joey! You can do it!  
  
Joey: (How?, I don't have the cards to do this!, even the Red Eyes Black Dragon can't kill this. and. (draws) I had forgotten this card!!!! However, I just have a 1500 monster to play this. well. I think it will work!) Perfect! I cast Kojikocy! And now. Graverobber!!  
  
Tea: Great! He did it!  
  
Joey: I play your own Tailor of the fickle and get back the kunai! So Kojikocy! Kunai attack!  
  
Ryo: 600 Joey: 850  
  
Ryo: You are surprising me, Joey! I thought you were a second-class duelist and you are one of the best I have ever dueled! However, you won't win me! Dragon of light, go! Attack the warrior!  
  
Ryo: 600 Joey: 650  
  
Joey: So. playing dragons, huh? Then it is time for the card I have just drawn! The Red-Eyes Black Dragon!!!!!  
  
Knight: (A Red-Eyes. Ryo knows perfectly how to deal with that monster)  
  
Joey: Hell beam!!  
  
Ryo: 400 Joey: 850  
  
Pegasus: (hmmm. great duel. I don't know who will win. however. Ryo is getting nervous. and Joey is too confident right now.)  
  
Joey: the duel is mine!  
  
Ryo: don't think that! I am not losing! It is time for my best monster! Great Gold Wyrm, go! (2900) Holy Fire Blast!!!!!  
  
Ryo: 400 Joey: 150  
  
Ryo: And say goodbye to the stop Defense! Heavy storm!  
  
Knight: (What the. that was an error, he should have waited until his next turn! What if Joey plays a magic card or a trap?)  
  
Joey: Thanks a lot Ryo! I use Monster reborn to bring back red-eyes and now! Nails of dragon! His attack is now 3200 so. your monster dies!  
  
Ryo: 100 Joey 150  
  
Ryo: I. set a monster  
  
Joey: ad I kill it! Attack Red-Eyes! Oh, it was another swordsman. what a pity!  
  
Ryo: I can't lose. I can't lose. I can't. (draws) Incredible!!!! Here it goes my last card!!! Stop Attack!!!!!  
  
Joey: nooooooo!!  
  
Ryo: and Monster Reborn! Go Great Gold Wyrm!!! Attack the red-eyes!!!  
  
Yugi: Joey!!!!!  
  
Joey: (I have lost, I can't win. if I don't draw the. I'll draw it!!! For Serenity!!!!) (draws) Time Wizard, go!!!!!!  
  
Ryo: No!!! You aren't going to decide the duel that way, are you?  
  
Joey: I won't fail. for Serenity!!!!! Time roulette!!!!!!!!  
  
The roulette accelerates then it decelerates suddenly and it stops slowly. it is a .  
  
a. a. a. a. a. a. a. a. a. a. a. a. a. a skull...  
  
Joey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Ryo: 100 Joey: 0  
  
Joey: No! no! I haven't lost! I can't! I can't! I. I.  
  
Ryo: I'm sorry, Joey.  
  
Joey: Why???? Why???? Why did you have to win me????? Now my sister will be blind forever!!!!!!  
  
Ryo: If that is all you're your trouble. don't worry.  
  
Joey: And why shouldn't I worry, you.!  
  
Ryo: I'll pay for you. I don't mind the money, Joey. I just fight to avoid someone's victory!  
  
Joey: You. would. do that. for someone. you have just met?  
  
Ryo: I'll do it. because if I hadn't eliminated you. you would probably had won.  
  
Yugi: Joey! Joey!  
  
Joey: Man. you both are playing in the semi-finals. but now. I know. that the winner of the duel. will save my sister.  
  
Pegasus: Ryo Hazuki! Choose a card from Joey's deck!  
  
Joey: here it is, man. the Red-Eyes.  
  
Ryo: I don't use dark monsters, Joey. I select the Time Wizard!!!  
  
Joey: Here it is. use it well.  
  
Yugi: Don't worry, Joey. I will reach the finals.  
  
Crocket: The first semi-final will be Yugi Moto versus Ryo Hazuki! But first the other two duels must be played!  
  
Next chapter: Harpies and Machines! Mai Valentine vs. Bandit Keith! 


	8. Harpies and Machines! Mai Valentine vs B...

Part VIII: Harpies and Machines! Mai Valentine vs. Bandit Keith!  
  
Crocket: The third combat is about to start! Mai Valentine and Bandit Keith, you have got half an hour to get ready for the duel.  
  
Mai: It is my go, it seems! But don't worry! I won't be eliminated as Rex and Joey. I'm going to win the tournament.  
  
Joey: .  
  
Yugi: Mai. your opponent is a world-class duelist! He was the champion of United States for 3 years.  
  
Mai: And he lost, didn't he? So he isn't invincible and then I can beat him.  
  
Yugi: Mai, he refused to participate in the USA championships again because he lost the World Championship finals against Pegasus. and Pegasus isn't a common duelist.  
  
Mai: No problem! You will see me at the semifinals!  
  
Joey: I expect so, Mai. I wouldn't like seeing Keith qualifying.  
  
Mai: Why?  
  
Yugi;: We had a little problem with him. he tried to rob Joey's star chips when he was asleep.  
  
Mai: Oh, well. you shouldn't worry. I'm going to finish him with my new combo. you will see.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Knight: Nice match, Ryo. I'm sure you will reach the finals if you play that way.  
  
Ryo: Thanks a .  
  
Knight: I was being sarcastic. You almost lost against that novice! If his Time Wizard had worked.  
  
Ryo: he isn't that bad, Knight.  
  
Knight: He IS bad, I totally shattered him when we dueled.  
  
Ryo: You just won by 700 points. I don't call that a great victory.  
  
Knight: Whatever. Let's stop talking. I want to pat attention to the match. I'll duel the winner in semi-finals.  
  
Ryo: You are playing Seto Kaiba!!!! Why are you so confident about reaching the finals?  
  
Knight: Stop it Ryo. I want to see the match and it is starting.  
  
Crocket: The duel starts!!! The duelist who takes the first turn is: Bandit Keith!!!  
  
Keith: What an easy match. a novice duelist with a deck of little harpies. you will see what happens to them! Mechanical Chaser!!  
  
Mai: You will see how my little harpies work. Harpie Lady in attack and a card face down!  
  
Keith: Too easy. Mechanical Chaser, strike!  
  
Mai: Mirror Wall! Your attack stops and your creature's attack is now halved.what a pity. and now I use Cyber Shield! My harpie's attack is now 1900 so I strike your little mech-chaser!!!  
  
Keith: 1025 Mai: 2000  
  
Joey: Nice one, Mai! Continue that way!  
  
Keith (what the. that was a trap. I have to focus.) Well, well. I set a monster then.  
  
Mai: And now another card! Elegant Egotist! Now I have got 3 1900 Harpie ladies! And now. another face-down!  
  
Keith: Perfect! I cast Mystical Space typhoon! I destroy your little wall. and now! Zoa!!!  
  
Mai: Oh. I am so scared.  
  
Keith: Zoa (2600)! Finish one of the harpies!!  
  
Mai: And now. another Mirror Wall!!  
  
Keith: Nooo!  
  
Mai: You should now that you can have up to three equal cards in your deck. well. if you were the USA champion you surely know that.  
  
Keith: You.  
  
Mai: I kill Zoa with my harpie lady!  
  
Keith: 425 Mai: 2000  
  
Pegasus: (poor Keith. he's being bashed by that girl. I thought this match would be better.)  
  
Knight: (so, Mai Valentine will be my opponent. A harpie deck isn't a match for mine!)  
  
Keith: I play Heavy Storm. and. set a monster.  
  
Mai: (playing set monsters, huh. what a pity I don't have the Shadow of Eyes in my hand right now. if he's playing defensively I'll just have to wait. he will soon run out of creatures.) Harpie Lady! Strike! Kill his set!  
  
Keith: my Guardian of the Throne Room. Another set!  
  
Mai: Really easy! I play the Rose Petal Whip! My Harpie's attack is now 2400! So! Attack!  
  
Keith: Noo! If she hadn't played that magic. she wouldn't have killed my Giant Soldier of Stone  
  
Mai: and a face down card.  
  
Keith: *draws* Perfect! Barrel Dragon! Attack the Harpies!  
  
Mai: You want to fall in all my traps, don't you? Negate attack!  
  
Keith: That isn't a problem...  
  
Mai: it is! Harpie's pet dragon! Because I have got 3 harpies, Its attack is 2900 so. I strike your little Barrel!  
  
Keith: 125 Mai: 2000  
  
Keith: (I have lost. I can't win the match. if I don't cheat. hehehe! Now, with the correct cards from my *other* deck. hehehehe)  
  
Keith draws 2 cards from the deck he has got concealed in his arm.  
  
Keith: I put a card face down and I set a monster  
  
Mai: *draws* perfect! You are finished! Shadow of Eyes!  
  
Keith: my other Barrel Dragon goes to attack position.  
  
Mai: Dragon! Finish the Barrel Dragon  
  
The Barrel Dragon disappears engulfed by a fire blast  
  
Mai: I got you! You lost!  
  
Keith: I use Time Machine! You don't hit me and my Barrel Dragon reappears!  
  
Mai: no!  
  
Keith: And now, Machine Conversion Factory! My Barrel Dragon's attack is now 3100 so.  
  
Mai: NOOOOOOO!  
  
Keith: .I kill your three harpies  
  
Keith: 125 Mai: 0  
  
Keith: and I win.  
  
Mai: You. you. you are just a stupid lucky bastard! I have played a lot better and you know it.  
  
Keith: You are right. you were better. but I am the winner! And now you will give me a card you haven't used in the duel! The Harpie's Feather Duster! I know you have got that card so hand it over!  
  
Mai: Here it is! And now. I will.  
  
Keith: You will what?  
  
Mai:.  
  
Keith: Then leave my sight, loser!  
  
Crocket: bandit Keith is the winner! And now the last duel of this round is about to start! Seto Kaiba versus Xavier Knight!!!  
  
Next chapter: Blue eyes versus Red eyes! The final dragon battle! 


	9. Blue eyes versus Red eyes! The final dra...

Part IX: Blue eyes versus Red eyes! The final dragon battle!  
  
Knight: Here I go. if I win this duel the others should be easy. Kaiba is the world champion.. but he won't beat me easily!  
  
Ryo: .  
  
Knight: Here I go!  
  
Kaiba: This should be easy. Knight is a good duelist but he can't do anything against my trio of Blue-Eyes White Dragons! He will see what will I do with his little red-eyes, Mokuba. here I go. for you  
  
Crocket: Duelists! Get ready!  
  
Knight and Kaiba go to the platforms. These are raised. the field is ready.  
  
Crocket: the duel starts! The player who will play the first turn is: Xavier Knight!  
  
Knight: Well Kaiba.get ready for giving me one of your blue-eyes. because I'll choose that card at the end of the duel!  
  
Kaiba: shut up and start!  
  
Knight: As you wish. Rude Kaiser!  
  
Kaiba: A typical novice start. Swordstalker, go! Crush that little Kaiser.  
  
Knight: 1800 Kaiba: 2000  
  
Knight: Too easy. I thought you were the world champion, not a common duelist. Red-Eyes Black Dragon!!! Hell beam!  
  
Knight: 1800 Kaiba: 1600  
  
Knight: And. a face-down card  
  
Kaiba: You haven't seen anything yet. First, I play the Heavy Storm!  
  
Knight: My Mirror Force!  
  
Kaiba: And now, face the terror of my deck: the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!  
  
Knight: oh, no! Not so early!  
  
Kaiba: White beam!  
  
Knight: 1200 Kaiba: 1600  
  
Knight: (No! I was going to form the Black Skull Dragon! What can I do now? I have just got 3 monsters and I can't fuse any of them.) I set a monster.  
  
Kaiba: Why don't you surrender? You can't do anything against this card! White beam!  
  
Knight: Just a little Snake Hair. now another set.  
  
Kaiba: *draws* Great! Just what I needed! Stop Defense!  
  
Knight: Oh no! My Summoned Skull is now attacking!  
  
Kaiba: Blue-Eyes! White Beam!  
  
Knight: 700 Kaiba: 1600  
  
Knight: (this is getting difficult. he is good. I need my Lord of Darkness.) *draws* Perfect! Pot of Greed! And now Two face down cards and a Lord of Darkness in defense.  
  
Kaiba: Fool! It is now attacking! Blue-Eyes! Kill that novice's little card!  
  
Knight: You shouldn't play that quickly, Kaiba. you are starting to make mistakes! Spellbinding Circle!  
  
Kaiba: Aaargh!  
  
Yugi: What the. Kaiba doesn't usually make those mistakes!  
  
Joey: What a big error! He may lose one of his blue-eyes!  
  
Ryo: (Incredible! Seto Kaiba doing that! Xavier will destroy him if he commits that stupid plays!)  
  
Knight: And now. my other face down card! Sword of the Dark Lords! Now my attack is 3000. so. Attack! Dark Sword Slash!  
  
Knight: 700 Kaiba: 1300  
  
Kaiba: I have got two more Blue-Eyes! This isn't a big problem! A set monster and a face-down card!  
  
Knight: I was expecting that move. I'll solve this with two cards. the Mystical Space Typhoon and the Stop Defense!  
  
Kaiba: What the,. Judge man! Noooo!  
  
Knight: Your own tactics work seriously well against you! Dark Sword Slash!  
  
Knight: 700 Kaiba: 500  
  
Kaiba: Then take this! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!  
  
Knight: Another one. you should keep that card in your hand . you may hurt yourself.  
  
Kaiba: And a face down card!  
  
Knight: I'll do the same. a face-down card!  
  
Kaiba: You are finished! I activate the Nails of Dragon! Now my Blue-eyes's attack is 3800 you are finished! White Beam!  
  
Knight: negate attack.  
  
Kaiba: . then. your go!  
  
Knight: (. I have almost lost. I can't play monsters in defense and I can't poly anything strong enough to beat that card. I can solve this with a card. but if I don't get it. I'm done for.) *draws*  
  
Kaiba: (Mokuba. I have done it! The next turn I'll kill him! You won't be waiting a lot more.)  
  
Knight: (what the hell!!!! It came!!! What is happening??) Black Hole!!  
  
Kaiba: Impossible!!!!  
  
Pegasus: (Curious. he just got the card he needed. and it is the second time. however, he is just being lucky. He doesn't know anything about what it is happening, and I bet it is just plain luck)  
  
Knight: Red-Eyes Black Dragon and a face down card!  
  
Kaiba: Then here it goes! My third Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Attack his dragon!  
  
Knight: I use Shadow Pit!  
  
Kaiba: And I trigger Seven Tools of the Bandit! Ha! Your trap fails!  
  
Knight: 100 Kaiba: 500  
  
Knight: Well. It doesn't matter a lot! I have this combo prepares since the third turn! Monster Reborn and Polymerization! I revive the Red Eyes and fuse it with the Lord of Darkness to form the Dark Dragon Knight! He strikes your little dragon!  
  
Knight: 100 Kaiba: 100  
  
Kaiba: Then I play. The Hitotsu-Me Giant!  
  
Knight: Then Darklan.  
  
Kaiba: But know this: if you kill my giant, my brother will be forever trapped in that card! And you will be the responsible!  
  
Yugi: (so that's the real reason of Kaiba.)  
  
Knight: Look how much I care! Darklance!  
  
Knight: 100 Kaiba: 0  
  
Knight: Give me the Blue-Eyes!  
  
Kaiba: . here it is. I don't care. it doesn't matter. nothing matters now.  
  
Knight: See you, loser!  
  
Kaiba: .  
  
Ryo: Knight! What have you done!  
  
Knight: I have just won my duel. just that.  
  
Ryo: And you had to humiliate him and get his pride! You can't get that card, Xavier!  
  
Knight: I can do it! I take the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!!!  
  
Crocket: And he second semi-final will be Bandit Keith versus Xavier knight! We'll start the semifinals in an hour! Ready your decks!  
  
Next chapter: A Millennium Duel! Yugi vs. Ryo! 


	10. A Millennium Duel! Yugi vs Ryo!

Part X: A Millennium Duel! Yugi vs. Ryo!  
  
Yugi: (Yami, are you all right?  
  
Yami: Don't worry, Yugi, I'm in great condition! I won't have any problem this time. and if that disturbing thing reappears, I'll just leave you the duel. you are a great duelist too!  
  
Yugi: .  
  
Yami: Here we go, Yugi!)  
  
Kaiba: Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Kaiba! What's the problem?  
  
Kaiba: I want you. to use this card and win. you are my brother's only hope.  
  
Kaiba hands over a card to Yugi  
  
Kaiba: This card would have destroyed Knight. But I wasn't lucky enough to draw it. So use it against Ryo.It will work against him, too  
  
Yugi: Thanks, Kaiba, I.  
  
Kaiba: Thank me by winning this! Have you understand?  
  
Keith: That's a pretty good way of wasting time. I will be the winner. my machine deck is too powerful for both you and that Ryo twerp.  
  
Yugi: Shut up, Keith! You have got to play your semi-final yet so close your mouth till you have won!  
  
Knight: Then he won't ever talk. My deck is now invincible with a Blue-Eyes White Dragon!  
  
Kaiba: You big.  
  
Knight. Oh, Have I humiliated poor Kaiba again? I should control me. Finishing somebody once in a day is enough.  
  
Kaiba: .  
  
Yugi: Stop it, Knight! Winning a duel doesn't give you permission to say that to your opponent!  
  
Knight: I see. He can't even defend himself! Well, see you then. I'm going to prepare by deck a bit before your duel.  
  
Joey: I don't know who is worst, if it is Keith or that Knight.  
  
Ryo: Yugi.  
  
Yugi: What is it, Ryo?  
  
Ryo: I know you are fighting for something good. So I am sorry because I have to win you!  
  
Yugi: Ryo! You haven't won yet!  
  
Ryo: I know. but I will win. I can't let.  
  
Crocket: Yugi Moto and Ryo Hazuki! The Duel will start in 5 minutes!  
  
Yugi: We'll talk later.  
  
Ryo: Yes.  
  
Yugi and Ryo get on the field platforms. these are raised  
  
Yugi: Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!!!  
  
Yami: I am ready!  
  
Ryo (I mustn't let it happen again. I can't let it interfere with the duel) Ready!  
  
Crocket: Let the semi-finals start! Ryo Hazuki takes the first turn!  
  
Ryo: Neo, the Magic Swordsman in attack position!  
  
Yami: Bad move. I put a card face down and summon the mighty Curse of Dragon! Attack that swordsman!  
  
Ryo: 1700 Yugi: 2000  
  
Ryo: I summon Dragon of Light and attack your monster!  
  
Yami: Come on, Ryo! You can do it better! Spellbinding Circle!  
  
Ryo: oh, no! I suppose you kill it with the Curse.  
  
Yami: not exactly! I play Polymerization and fuse Gaia, the Fiery Knight with my dragon to form Gaia, the Dragon Champion (2600) Strike!  
  
Ryo: 1000 Yugi: 2000  
  
Pegasus: (Yugi is now playing good. it seems he isn't considering what will happen to him if that disturbing force appears again. well, let's see the match, I'm sure Ryo won't fall so easily)  
  
Ryo: (No, I have lost half my LPs! I have to do it better or.) All right, Yugi, here goes something you won't like! Time Wizard!  
  
Yami: Not Joey's card!  
  
Ryo: Time Roulette! (if this doesn't work, I'm lost. I don't have the great gold wyrm in my hand so I wouldn't be able to kill that monster) It worked! Great! My Time Wizard is still in play and your little dragon is dead. What a pity.. I put a face-down card, too!  
  
Yami: You have just lost, Ryo! Summoned Skull! Attack his Time Wizard!  
  
Ryo: Negate attack, activate! I don't leave those holes in my defense, Yugi! I'm not a novice! And now, in my turn. I play the Angel Paladin!  
  
Yami: just a 2200.  
  
Ryo: It is too bad for you that I have the Time Wizard still in play! With his Time Magic I can make the Angel 10.000 years older! He is now the almighty Archangel Champion (3000/2500)! Ultimate Holy Sword Strike!  
  
Ryo: 1000 Yugi: 1500  
  
Yami: I set a monster, then!  
  
Ryo: That won't do anything, Yugi. You'll soon run out of monsters! Strike! Oh. and I put a card face down.  
  
Yami (Ok, my Beaver Warrior has died, but my combo is almost finished) *draws* Perfect! Catapult Turtle! And now Mind Control on your angel!  
  
Ryo: Worst move ever. Magic Jammer!  
  
Yami: Noo! Now I have got a 1000 monster in attack position!  
  
Ryo: This is your end! Ultimate Holy Sword Strike!  
  
The Archangel slashes the turtle, however. a little fur ball appears in front of Yugi!  
  
Yami: Kuriboh! Protection! I don't lose any of my LPs because I discard Kuriboh! I set another monster!  
  
Ryo: Slash it, archangel!  
  
Yami: This is the end of your angel! I know that I will get the card I need! *draws* yes! Monster Reborn! Summoned Skull, go!  
  
Joey: (that was strange, I was sure he was going to revive the time Wizard!)  
  
Yami: And now! Polymerization! Red Eyes-Black Dragon! Fuse!  
  
Ryo: (Darn it! I forgot he got that card from Rex)  
  
Yami: black Skull Dragon! Attack!  
  
Ryo: 800 Yugi: 1500  
  
Ryo: I'm not going to lose! I can't lose! (I'm so sorry, Yugi but. I have to do this)  
  
Ryo picks the strange eye-shaped half necklace he has under his shirt  
  
Ryo: Millennium Pendant! Activate!  
  
The necklace starts to glow brightly. beams of pure energy strike Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Yami: AAAARGH!!  
  
(Yami: Yugi.it is. the Millennium Pendant. I can't, I can't.)  
  
Yugi: What have you done??  
  
Ryo: I have annulated your Millennium Item. that's the power of my Pendant!  
  
Knight: (So. your half is the one which contains the Pendant's real power! It will be mine. because I will finish you in the finals)  
  
Pegasus: (The Millennium Pendant! So that was the reason for my eye's disturbance! However. I don't think it can disturb my Eye. That's only one of the halves of the Pendant.)  
  
Ryo: We shall continue with the duel!  
  
Yugi (Ryo, What are you doing?)  
  
Ryo:*draws* great! Yugi, you are not the only one who uses the heart of the cards! I have to win this match and so I have just drawn the card I needed! Monster Reborn! Archangel Champion! However. he is still an Angel Paladin so. I play Polymerization too and fuse it with the Great Gold Wyrm!  
  
Yugi: no!  
  
Ryo: Attack, Warrior of Sky! Skylance!  
  
Ryo: 800 Yugi: 1200  
  
Yugi: I set a monster then!  
  
Ryo: And now the final part of my combo! Stop Defense!  
  
Yugi: My Summoned Skull.  
  
Ryo: Skylance again!  
  
Ryo: 800 Yugi: 200  
  
Yugi: (Grandpa. Kaiba. Joey. I have failed you. I can't do anything against him. without Yami)  
  
Joey: You haven't lost yet, man! You have to continue! You taught me that, remember? You can give up now! You have a mission to accomplish!  
  
Yugi: (He. is right. I can't give up! Even if I lose. at least I will fight till the end. heart of the cards.. help me) *draws* I play this card!  
  
Ryo: And what is it? You have played a card without even looking at it!  
  
Yugi: it is. the Black Hole!  
  
Ryo: Nooo! (Darn it! He uses the heart of the cards too. I haven't finished yet)  
  
Yugi: Dark Magician, go! I put a face down card in the field, too!  
  
Ryo: You have lost, Yugi! Here goes the ultimate dragon of light! The Great Gold Wyrm!  
  
Yugi: Magical Hats!  
  
Ryo: So. I have to guess where the magician is. Great Gold Wyrm! Attack the leftmost hat!  
  
Yugi: You have just missed! And now I draw! (perfect. I just need another card to finish it. the Mirror Force) your go!  
  
Ryo: look at this Yugi! You are going to see a true master play! First I play this card, The End of Darkness! Now all dark monsters have got an attack of 0 for the remaining of the turn!  
  
Yugi: Noooo!  
  
Ryo: and now I play the Angel Paladin! I can strike two of your three hats now and if I choose the correct one.  
  
Yugi: then do it!  
  
Ryo: (OK, two possibilities out of three) Attack the two hats in the right!  
  
Yugi: You have.  
  
. . . . . . missed! He was in the other hat!  
  
Ryo: Then I play the polymerization and form again the Warrior of Sky! I'll crush you in your next turn!  
  
Yugi: (Everything depends on this draw, if I get the mirror force I may still win.. if not.) *draws* (it is.not the Mirror Force! I have. hey, it is the card that Kaiba gave me! Incredible! The match is over!)  
  
Yugi: Well, Ryo, that was a great Duel. however it is time to finish! I play Undo Poly!  
  
Ryo: No! That kills my Warrior of Sky! Now the two parts of the Polymerization are back in the field!  
  
Yugi: I summon Celtic Guardian and Ritual of Black Luster! Now I have got the legendary Soldier of Black Luster!  
  
Ryo: That means.  
  
Yugi: Attack the Angel Paladin! Black luster Sword!  
  
Ryo: 0 Yugi: 200  
  
Ryo: I. have lost?  
  
Crocket: the winner is Yugi Moto!  
  
Ryo: Yugi. may I talk to you for a moment?  
  
Yugi: Stop that Millennium Pendant first!  
  
Ryo holds the pendant in his hand and closes it. The Pendant stops its glowing.  
  
Yami: Now what do you want?  
  
Ryo: Yugi. Take my End of Darkness card. and. don't let Knight win! If he wins. and fights against Pegasus. one of them will get two millennium items. If it is Knight who wins. we will be in trouble. and if Pegasus wins. we will be doomed! Don't let him win!  
  
Yami: I choose the End of Darkness!  
  
Ryo: Here it is. and remember what I have told you.  
  
Crocket: The first semi-final has ended! Get ready for the second one because we will see it in a moment!  
  
Next chapter: A dark lord facing a cheater! Knight versus Bandit Keith!  
  
*new cards*  
  
End of Darkness: Magic, Reduce the attack of all DARK monsters in the field to 0 for the remaining of the turn  
  
Undo Poly: Magic. Kill a fusion monster and put back in the field his parts from the graveyard. 


	11. A dark lord facing a cheater! Knight ver...

Part XI: A dark lord facing a cheater! Knight versus Bandit Keith!  
  
Crocket: We're almost in the finals! Just a semi-final left and we will be there! Now get ready!  
  
Knight: Pitiful match, Ryo. Even with the power of the Pendant you couldn't beat Yugi. I thought you could compare with my dueling abilities, but.  
  
Ryo: . You haven't passed to the finals yet!  
  
Knight: but I will. or do you think that that Keith duelist can do anything against my deck of Darkness now that it is reinforced with the only light monster that I would allow there. the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!  
  
Ryo: .  
  
Keith: You are too confident about it. Remember that I am Ame.  
  
Knight: "America's number one duelist" Sure. you are great. that's why you won a novice duelist like Mai Valentine that way.  
  
Keith: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Knight: Oh nothing. I simply find rather funny that you had that combo ready. I wonder why didn't you play it in an earlier turn. she could have finished you if she had been luckier.  
  
Keith: Are you accusing me of cheating, twerp? Because if you are doing.  
  
Knight: Of course not. I just advise you not to have the same luck when you are playing against me. Well. see you in the field.  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Joey: Yugi, what the hell was that thing Ryo used?  
  
Yugi: I can't answer that. but maybe. Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: I know what is it. the Millennium Pendant! At least half of it.  
  
Bakura: Do you know what does it do exactly, Yugi?  
  
Yami: I don't know a lot about it. it was made to prevent the Millennium Items from functioning. Each of its halves have the same minor power: let his owner play a "pure" match. That probably means that it can prevent special fields from working, for example. I don't know anything else.  
  
Bakura: If Ryo has got one of the halves I'm sure that Knight has got the other one.  
  
Yami: Then there is no problem. Ryo would never give his half to Knight  
  
Crocket: Bandit Keith and Xavier Knight! Your duel will start in 5 minutes. Please go to the Field.  
  
Keith: (That was close. he probably saw me switching the cards in the other duel. I should take care.)  
  
Knight: (Come on, Keith, give me your best shot. You cannot do anything against me with that little machines.)  
  
Both of them go to the field. the duel is about to start.  
  
Keith: By the way, twerp. I have watched your duel against Seto Kaiba and I have added a few cards to my deck. I hope you don't mind.  
  
Knight: it will be funnier. so, shall we start?  
  
Crocket: let the semi-final start! Xavier knight takes the first turn!  
  
Knight: Then I start with the Rude Kaiser!  
  
Keith: That wasn't a good move. I play Mechanical Chaser and strike your monster!  
  
Knight: 1950 Keith: 2000  
  
Knight: 50 LPs. I have almost lost! I play this. Curse of Dragon, Attack!  
  
Knight: 1950 Keith: 1850  
  
Keith: You are too predictable, Knight. I set two cards and I summon this little monster, Garnecia Elefantis!  
  
Knight: Hey, didn't you lose with that monster in the world championships?  
  
Keith: That's why I will finish you with it. Elefantis! Strike him!  
  
Knight: 1550 Keith: 1850  
  
Knight: Well. let's play seriously! Lord of Darkness and Sword of the Dark Lords! What are you going to do against my best creature? Demon Slash!  
  
Keith: Negate Attack. That was almost too easy.  
  
Knight: then I put a card in facedown position! Your go!  
  
Keith: Knight. I'm gonna destroy you this turn! Lord of Darkness is your favorite monster. So you are going to suffer with this combo! *draws* perfect! Even better! I activate Chain Destruction!  
  
Knight: No! That means.!  
  
Keith: yes. you discard your others Lords of Darkness from your deck! And now I play the card that I won from Mai: The Harpie's Feather Duster!  
  
Knight: my Mirror Force. my Sword. But your attack is not enough to kill my Lord of Darkness!  
  
Keith: It will be in a moment. Scroll of Bewitchment!  
  
Knight: That changes.  
  
Keith: Elefantis´s attribute to dark! Now it is a 2900 so I kill your little Lord of Darkness!  
  
Knight: 1150 Keith: 1850  
  
Keith: And now the last part! Soul Release! I remove your little creatures from your deck.  
  
Knight: NOOO! I won't be able to raise them again!  
  
Ryo: (What a combo! Knight is about to lose. he can't play without that card. he has always won with it or the Dragonknight.)  
  
Knight: (No. no. not my Lords of Darkness. that's the best card of my deck. I can't.)  
  
Pegasus: (He's almost finished. that combo has completely broke him!)  
  
Knight.(Wait. I have the perfect card for this. if only I draw.) *draws* (Not bad. but I was expecting other card. ) You haven't finished me yet! I play the Summoned Skull! Dark Claw!  
  
Knight: 1150 Keith: 1750  
  
Keith: I thought you were a decent player. but you clearly aren't! Zoa! Attack him  
  
Knight: Not my Skull!  
  
Knight: 1050 Keith: 1750  
  
Keith: And now a face down card!  
  
Knight: I have the perfect medicine for that the Mystical Space typhoon! I play it in your turn!  
  
Keith: What a pity. my only Metalmorph.  
  
Knight And now. *draws* Yes! The mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon!  
  
Kaiba: .  
  
Knight: Blue-Eyes! Attack that demon Zoa! White beam!  
  
Knight: 1050 Keith. 1350  
  
Keith: Stupid twerp! Do you think that does anything? I set a monster!  
  
Knight: And I kill it.  
  
Keith: Hey, thanks a lot! I was running out of cards! You just killed the morphing jar! We discard our hands and draw 5 new cards! And now with my new power. (What a pity. just a Guardian of the Throne Room and a Slot Machine. but it will be enough for now) Guardian of the Throne Room and Limiter Removal! Its attack is 3300 for the remaining of the turn! Attack! Homing missiles!  
  
Knight: 750 Keith: 1350  
  
Knight: That wasn't a wise move. you have killed my blue-eyes, but you have left a pathetic creature to defend you, so. I play Red Eyes Black Dragon! Hell Beam  
  
Knight: 750 Keith: 600  
  
Keith: . ha! You are dead! *draws* Look what I have! Barrel Dragon and machine Conversion factory! Its attack is now 3100 so. you have lost. Strike!  
  
Knight: 50 Keith: 600  
  
Keith: You lost!  
  
Knight: . weren't you taught maths in the school?. I have got 50 LPs left.and that is enough to kill you! I set a monster.  
  
Keith: Barrel Dragon! Triple Vulcan gun!  
  
Knight: Oh. you killed my Snake Hair. a big lose. and now. (Come on.just a . *draws* Monster Reborn! Go mighty Blue-Eyes! And I put a card fac.  
  
Keith: You pathetic fool! You have just lost! Shoot!  
  
Knight: You are a stupid, Keith! You forgot I had played a trap! The Shadow Pit!  
  
Keith nooooo!  
  
Knight: White Beam!!!!!  
  
Knight: 50 Keith: 200  
  
Knight: Your last turn. Keith.  
  
Keith: (All right, this is too much. if I draw another 7 completed he's done. and if I don't draw it.) *draws* (A. Mechanical Chaser?? I need other card! I'll just get it from.) Perfect! I play Slot machine! 7 completed in it and another 7 comp. YAAAAAARGH!!!  
  
A ray of pure energy appears from Knight and strikes Keith. he's paralyzed  
  
Crocket: Xavier Knight! What have you just done? You are disqua..  
  
Knight: A cool statue. Isn't it?. we could call it. America's Number one cheater?  
  
Pegasus: He is right. if you look at Keith he's obviously pulling a card out of his clothes. too bad. Bandit Keith is disqualified! Guards. throw this cheater into the dungeons! When will he be able to move again?  
  
Knight: I don't know. it is the first time I use this.  
  
Pegasus: don't worry.. Just pick a card from his deck!  
  
Knight The Barrel Dragon!  
  
Pegasus: great! Then the finals are ready!  
  
Crocket: The final match will be: Yugi Moto versus Xavier Knight!  
  
Knight: just two more duels.  
  
(Yami: So. that's the other power of the Pendant. then it won't do anything against me.)  
  
Next Chapter: Who gets the Glory of the King's Hand? Yugi versus Knight! 


	12. Who gets the Glory of the King’s Hand? Y...

Part XII: Who gets the Glory of the King's Hand? Yugi versus Knight!  
  
Yugi: Well... Just two more duels.  
  
Joey: Don't worry, Yugi, you can't lose this time! You will finish this stupid Knight, and then Pegasus!  
  
Yugi: I'll do it.  
  
Joey: What are you going to do against Knight's Lord of Darkness?  
  
Yugi: Most of my monsters are Dark, so. if he plays that card I will finish him! However, If I win. I'll take one of them!  
  
Joey: Why?  
  
Yugi. If I have a Dark magician and a Lord of Darkness, I will be able to fuse them into an incredibly powered monster, the Evil Warlock. With that fusion, I will take back Grandpa's soul from Pegasus!  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Knight: (The finals. and I'm playing against Yugi Moto. If I play my Lord of Darkness. I'll have to be careful with my Lords. However, I surely can win without them..)  
  
Pegasus: (Come on, Yugi. finish Knight and face your true challenge, me!)  
  
Crocket: the final match is about to start! Finalist, get ready!  
  
Yugi: Here I go, Grandpa.  
  
Knight: The moment has come! It is my turn!  
  
Knight and Yugi arrive to the Field. they put their decks in position.  
  
Knight: Ready to lose, Yugi? I expect a great duel from you! If you finished Ryo you are surely in the same division as me!  
  
Yugi: You won't win me. Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: .because I play to help my friends!  
  
Crocket: The duel starts! Xavier Knight takes the first turn!  
  
Knight: Ok, Yugi! Here goes my first monster! You have it in your deck too. Curse of Dragon!  
  
Yami (Oh, no! No strong monsters! This is going to be difficult!) I'll do the same thing, then! Curse of Dragon! I put a card face down too.  
  
Knight: No. not the same monster. I play The Snake Hair and Attack your Curse with mine!  
  
Yami: Spellbinding Circle! Ha!  
  
Knight: One of your best traps. and you use it with my little dragon. bad move!  
  
Yami: Do you really think so? I attack your Curse with mine now!  
  
Knight: Shadow Pit.  
  
Yami: No! I have just fallen into my own trap!  
  
Knight: And now I attack your monster with my Snake Hair! You won't be able to fuse Gaia, the Dragon Champion.  
  
Yami: I do not have that card in my hand, you. *draws* (What the hell??? Gaia, the Fiery Knight!!!! How did he know that????)  
  
Pegasus: (hehe. Knight is using his knowledge about Yugi's deck to make him nervous. it is a very old trick. but it is working..)  
  
Yami: (it was just a bluff, I'm sure about that. now with Gaia.) I summon Gaia, the Fiery Knight in attack position! I kill your Curse of Dragon with it!  
  
Knight: 1400 Yugi: 2000  
  
Knight: Arrgh! You caught me! I set a monster and put a card face down!  
  
Yami: That's not a good bluff. I invoke the Summoned Skull and attack your set!  
  
Knight: It wasn't a bluff. I trigger negate Attack! And now. I switch barrel Dragon from defense position to attack! And now I kill both your monsters. Triple Vulcan Gun!  
  
Knight: 1400 Yugi: 1600  
  
Yami: (Arrgh! Not my Summoned Skull!, now I don't have any monsters.I need.) *draws* (Great!) Dark Magician!  
  
Knight: Your favorite card. what a pity it is too weak to fight this metallic dragon!  
  
Yami: Even if I use. the Book of Secret Arts?  
  
Knight: No! You can't be that lucky!  
  
Yami: It is not luck! It is the heart of the cards! You will never understand that, Knight. because you don't play with your heart! You just use brute power! Dark Magic Attack!  
  
Knight: 1200 Yugi: 1600  
  
Knight: oh. that "heart of the cards" nonsense! You will know what the heart of the cards is when this duel finishes! I cast the Red-Eyes Black Dragon! And now. a face down card!  
  
Yami: I can see through your bluff. if that card was a magic card, you would have played it in defense! I do the same, put a card face down and end my turn without attacking!  
  
Knight: Great. Then I play Polymerization from my hand!  
  
Yami: Let me guess. the Dark Dragon Knight?  
  
Knight: Wrong! The Black Skull Dragon! Attack the Magician!  
  
Knight: 1200 Yugi: 1200  
  
Yami: I set a monster, then!  
  
Knight (Come on.. a Stop Defense and it is the end.) *draws* (Another Poly. not bad. ) Now. face the true terror of my deck! From the depths of Hell. from the Darkness of Abyss I summon my ultimate monster! Polymerization! Xiddon, God of Darkness! Arise! (2000/0)  
  
Rex: No!!! Knight is going to win!!! Nobody can beat that card!!  
  
Knight: Attack! Just a Beaver Warrior. what a pity!  
  
Yami: no! (No. not that monster. I don't have non dark creatures over 2000.*draws*. the. the. thanks Ryo!) I summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon! And now, I fuse it with the Summoned Skull to form the Black Skull Dragon! (1600)  
  
Knight: I have got a 3600 God of Darkness. thank you, Yugi!  
  
Yami: End of Darkness!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Knight: Noo! Not Ryo's card!!!! Now our monsters have got attacks of 0!!!  
  
Yami: And now Nails of Dragon. since Xiddon's effect takes place in the start of the turn.. He doesn't get any more points, so! Attack! Hell Beam!  
  
Knight: 400 Yugi: 1200  
  
Pegasus: (As I expected. Yugi has almost finished. he has got a monster with an attack of 4000 now!)  
  
Knight: This has not ended yet! I set a monster. and I put a face down card!  
  
Yami:: Then I att.  
  
Knight: Not so fast. remember that trap I played a few turns ago? Since I can only use it before your turn starts it couldn't save Xiddon. but now I can use it and avenge him! Word of Command!  
  
Yami and Joey: oh, no!!!!!!!!  
  
Knight: Great cards . but I think you are going to summon the Celtic Guardian! And now you'll play another card!  
  
Yami: Don't do that, Knight! You don't know what I am risking in this Tournament!  
  
Knight: As I said to Kaiba, I don't care! Dark Magic Ritual! You tribute both your monsters and you get that pitiful Magician of Black Chaos! And now you attack my set. of course. I use Spellbinding Circle.. And this is the end of your turn. now, since I can't do anything in my turn because of the Word of Command's effect. it is your go again!  
  
Pegasus: (mmmm. Knight is playing almost as good as Yugi. if he wins.)  
  
Yami: (No! that card is overpowered! Why does he have it?? )I put a card face down!  
  
Knight: I play Mystical Space Typhoon, and I destroy your Mirror Force!  
  
Yami: how did you know that it was the Mirror Force?  
  
Knight: Isn't is obvious ?? I have just seen your hand! I switch the almighty Blue Eyes White Dragon to attack position! Strike! White Beam!  
  
Knight: 400 Yugi: 700  
  
Yami: I set a monster. and two face down cards!  
  
Knight: *draws* Perfect! Stop Defense!  
  
Yami: The Dark Magician!  
  
Knight: White b.  
  
Yami: magical Hats!  
  
Knight: .eam to the rightmost hat!  
  
Yami: That was a miss!*draws* Perfect! I just need another card! Your go!  
  
Knight: Now attack. the leftmost hat!  
  
Yami: No!!!!!! You killed my magician!  
  
Knight: 400 Yugi: 200  
  
Knight: Magical Hats doesn't mean your opponent cannot kill your monsters! It just makes it more difficult!  
  
Yami: (All the duel depends. on this card. I must believe. in the heart of the cards. *draws*) yes!!!! I use the Ritual of Black Luster and discard Mystical Elf and Curse of Dragon from my hand to summon the Soldier of Black Luster!  
  
Knight: Since it is your last strong monster. I attack it with Blue-Eyes! I have got more strong monsters!  
  
Yami: Spellbinding Circle!  
  
Knight: Nooo!  
  
Yami: And now I attack you!!!!  
  
Knight: 100 Yugi: 200  
  
Knight: (All right. I don't have nothing to fight that in my hand. so. everything depends on my last card. however. if I lose. at least I will lose like a hero!) Yugi. So you told me I don't believe in the heart of the cards. that is wrong. I will destroy you with the card I'll draw this turn! And I am sure about that so. I'll play it without looking at it  
  
Yami: You haven't put your heart into your deck! You won't win!  
  
Knight: Are you sure? *draws*  
  
Yami: .  
  
Kaiba: .  
  
Pegasus: .  
  
Joey: .  
  
Ryo: .  
  
Knight: I play this card! The . Monster Reborn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everybody: What?????????????  
  
Knight: Black Skull Dragon! Arise!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Then I have.  
  
Knight: Dark.!  
  
Yami: .Failed you, Grandpa and.  
  
Knight: .Hell.  
  
Yami: you, Joey.  
  
Knight: .Beam!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: I am sorry.  
  
Knight: 100 Yugi: 0  
  
Knight: I win!!!!! Ha!!!! That's my answer to your "heart of the cards"  
  
Joey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yugi! You. you can't. you can't lose.!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: .  
  
Ryo: No. no. this isn't happening. this can't be happening.  
  
Knight: Give me the Dark Magician!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Here it is.  
  
Pegasus: (Knight, stupid fool!!!! Now I won't be able to take Yugi's Millennium Puzzle! However. you are going to suffer against me!!!!! I will take my revenge on you!!!!!)  
  
Crocket: the Champion of Duelist's Kingdom is Xavier Knight!!!! Now he will face Maximillion Pegasus in the greatest duel of all History!!! Let the Champions fight!!  
  
Last Chapter: Let the Champions fight!!!! Two millennium items clash! 


	13. Part XIII: Let the Champions fight! Two ...

Part XIII: Let the Champions fight!!!! Two millennium items clash!  
  
Pegasus: Xavier Knight: congratulations! You are a great duelist. as you now you will receive two prices if you win me. as long as you have the participation cards.  
  
Knight: Here they are. the Glory of the King's Hand and the Reverse Glory of the King's Hand!  
  
Pegasus: then you would receive both the money prize and the wish. You know you can wish anything. if you want my Millennium Eye, or Industrial Illusions. you would have them. if you won. besides you would receive the title of Duelist Kingdom Champion, and King of Games. however, that won't happen! My deck will destroy yours! It is time for our match, Knight!  
  
Knight: Then let's go!  
  
Ryo: (then. it was true. he told me that Knight would win the tournament. that was his destiny, he said, and destiny cannot be changed. is it true? Is Knight going to win Pegasus? Now we have to trust in Knight. he wants the Eye. but what does he want to do with it? It is a mystery. but I prefer Knight to have the Eye rather than Pegasus winning this duel. if Pegasus wins, he will claim two more Millennium Items: the Pendant and the Puzzle, and nobody will be able to ever oppose him.)  
  
Knight and Pegasus go to the Field and put their decks in position. the duel is about to start!  
  
Knight: Who starts?  
  
Pegasus: I'll start, Knight!  
  
Both of them draw five cards  
  
Knight: (great! Now I will be able to.)  
  
Pegasus: Oh. that's a good hand! You are planning to form Xiddon, the God of Darkness in the third turn! That will be easy.. With a Red-Eyes, a Summoned Skull, a Lord of Darkness and a Polymerization you just need another Poly to complete the combo! What a pity your other card is a little Succubus Knight!  
  
Knight: What the.? Those are exactly my cards! How do you..?  
  
Pegasus Expert playing. for my first turn I set a monster and a card face down! Don't hit me too hard, all right?  
  
Knight: (bah, he surely thinks I'm gonna play a big creature. that monster is for sure a Man-Eater Bug or something like that so I'll just play.) Succubus Knight! 6-arm Strike!  
  
Pegasus: Er. no! Negate attack!  
  
Knight: I'll just set a face down card, then!  
  
Pegasus: mm. I think that is not a dangerous trap right now. so I'll just summon a Meteor Dragon and kill your Succubus Knight!  
  
Pegasus: 2000 Knight: 1850  
  
Pegasus: I set another card, then!  
  
Knight: You are going down, Pegasus! I summon the.  
  
Pegasus: mm. Wait a moment I use my little trap. surely you don't know it. it allows me to guess if your monster has got more or less than 2000 attack points. if I'm right, I get the monster! And you know. I see. Black. and red. it is the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!!!!  
  
Knight: Dammit! How the hell do you know that?? Your Eye cannot be that powerful!!  
  
Pegasus: Calm down. hand over the card, if you don't mind.  
  
Knight: here it is. so. your go!  
  
Ryo: (. but Pegasus has got the control of the duel! Knight can't do anything against him! If Pegasus weren't using his Eye. it would be different. but. how can Knight fight that??)  
  
Yugi: (Knight, you'll better win. if you finish Pegasus. I will give you anything if you free Grandpa)  
  
Pegasus: mm. I play a magic card you also have in your hand! The Polymerization! I fuse your Red-Eyes with the Meteor Dragon to form the Meteor Black Dragon (3500). I also set a trap. or maybe is it a magic card? Oh. you would know it. if you had the Eye.  
  
Knight: (he. is playing like. if he was reading my mind. How can I beat him if. he knows every move I do.) *draws* (Barrel Dragon, huh? Well. that trap was played before I drew this card so. it won't target him, for sure) Barrel Dragon! Strike his set monster with your triple Vulcan gun!  
  
Pegasus: You got me! You have killed my poor Red Archery Girl. how can you be so cruel, killing a poor helpless mermaid? You are going to pay for that! In my turn!  
  
Knight: I got you! Word of Command!  
  
Pegasus: Sure. I trigger Seven Tools of the bandit. why can you fall in a trap you have used in the Finals?  
  
Knight: Oh, no!  
  
Pegasus: mm. you left your Barrel Dragon in attack so. I'll just play another trap and. kill your dragon, of course!  
  
Pegasus: 2000 Knight: 950  
  
Knight: (grrr. I can't do anything. against this. if only I had Ryo's half of the Pendant.) *draws* (No. not a Snake Hair now.) I set a monster!  
  
Pegasus: I activate my trap! The Eye of the Gorgon! Now your monsters in defense are petrified and, each time I kill one of them, you will lose 25% of its Defense! So, Meteor Black Dragon, .Attack that petrified medusa!  
  
Pegasus: 2000 Knight: 650  
  
Knight (no. now I am lost! I can't set monsters and he has a 3500 monster in attack! I am. done. *draws* A. Pot of Greed?)  
  
Ryo: (Knight is about to lose. but he can't! If Pegasus wins. if Pegasus wins. we're dead!, I have to help him!. but I promised.)  
  
Knight: Pot of Greed! And now, since you didn't know what my new cards are, I bet you can't counter them! Black Hole and then Blue-Eyes White Dragon!  
  
Ryo: (maybe he can win alone, after all.)  
  
Pegasus: How do you dare.? You killed my poor dragon and.  
  
Knight: Stop talking and play!  
  
Pegasus: Ok! Dragon Capture Jar! (200/2000)  
  
Knight: No!!! Not that card! My. my Blue-Eyes!!!  
  
Pegasus: and, of course. a trap! Your go!  
  
Knight: This is. enough! Summoned Skull! kill the Capture jar!  
  
Pegasus: Mirror Force! You Summoned Skull is killed!  
  
Ryo: (No... he can't. he needs the Pendant. but. I can't give it to him. he wouldn't give it back!)  
  
Pegasus: And. oh my! I have just got a card in my hand.! I have played too many things! I set a monster!!  
  
Knight: Curse of Dragon, go!!!! Kill his monster in defense position!!  
  
Pegasus: Thanks a lot! You killed my morphing jar! Now I have got 5 cards again so. I play the Toon World!!!  
  
Yugi and Ryo: (Knight has lost.we are doomed.)  
  
Pegasus: And now, Copycat! I can copy a monster from your graveyard. but I'll let Copycat decide. So Copycat, have you decided? Are you sure? Wouldn't that be a little humiliating? Well, all right! Go! Red-Eyes Black Dragon!  
  
Knight: No!  
  
Pegasus: So. don't you think that dragon is a bit frightful? Why don't we make him cuter?  
  
Knight: Do not dare. to do that??  
  
Pegasus: I'll just put Red-eyes and the Capture Jar in the Toon World and. I'll let the jar inside! But now I'll open the Toon World in the Valley of Dragons.here comes the Red-Eyes Toon Dragon!!!! Oh. isn't it cute and adorable?  
  
Knight: What have.you done???  
  
Pegasus: Red-eyes Toon Dragon! Kill that ugly Curse of Dragon!!  
  
Pegasus: 2000 Knight: 250  
  
Ryo: (This is too much!!! I have to help Knight!!! Maybe he will be dangerous in a future. but if he loses there will be no future for us!! I'll use the power that guy taught me) Millennium Pendant, activate!!!!!!!)  
  
Yugi: What is he doing???????  
  
A bright light from Ryo's Pendant strikes Knight  
  
Knight: YAAAAAAARRGH!!!!!  
  
(Ryo: Knight. Knight. Can you hear me. Knight.!  
  
Knight: I can hear. you, what is happening?  
  
Ryo: I used. one of the powers of the Pendant. it allows mental communication between. the people which have. each of the two halves  
  
Knight: And what. do you want?  
  
Ryo: Knight. I don't like having to do this. but I will give you the Pendant.  
  
Knight: Ryo. What the hell are you saying?????. Why are you going to. do that?  
  
Ryo: If you lose. we are doomed! So. you have to win. but you have to. promise me something.  
  
Knight: And what do you want??. I'll get the Millennium Eye! So if you were. thinking of.  
  
Ryo: no. I just want you to. get the Eye. and revive. Mokuba Kaiba and Yugi's Grandpa. and give me. the Glory of the King's hand.I made a promise and. I want to keep it!  
  
Knight: Then it is. a deal)  
  
Ryo: Here it goes!!!!  
  
Ryo throws his half to Knight. He catches it  
  
Knight: Pegasus! You won't stand against me. now that I have the Pendant!  
  
Knight picks his half  
  
Knight: Millennium Pendant!!! Fuse!!  
  
A bright light appears. a white fire consumes both halves of the Pendant.  
  
Ryo: You have destroyed it, fool!!!  
  
Knight: No! I have got it. where it must be. in my neck!!  
  
The Pendant is there, complete and shining  
  
Pegasus: Don't dare to do that!!!  
  
Knight: Millennium Pendant! Activate!  
  
Beams of pure energy strike Pegasus's face  
  
Pegasus: My Eye!!!! I can't see with it! I can't read your thoughts!  
  
Knight: Now. we are going to settle this! You will pay for your cheats! Let's continue with the duel!  
  
Pegasus: Even without my Eye, I am a master duelist! Do you think you can beat the Toon World and the Red-Eyes Toon Dragon?  
  
Knight: I surely can. Thanks to your Morphing Jar I have got five cards you haven't seen with your Eye! Dark Magician, go!  
  
Yugi: (My. Dark magician is going to decide this duel?)  
  
Pegasus: Toon Dragon! Return to the Toon World! Now you can't even touch him!  
  
Knight: that's right so. I'll just set another card.  
  
Pegasus: *draws* Great! I'm going to kill your little monster now! Stop Attack! Now your Dark Magician is petrified!  
  
Ryo: Oh no! Even with the Millennium Pendant, the match is over!  
  
Pegasus: Red Eyes Toon Dragon! Hell Beam!!!  
  
Knight: Shadow Pit!  
  
Pegasus: Noooo! You can't do that to my little dragon!!! You can't  
  
Knight: Now I de-petrify my Magician by switching him back to attack! Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!  
  
Pegasus: 1400 Knight: 250  
  
Pegasus: You are going to pay for this. (If I could sent him to the Shadow World. but my Eye isn't working.) I play Dragon Piper in defense!  
  
Knight: oh, no! With that you will be able to control the Blue-Eyes that it is still in the Capture Jar next turn!  
  
Pegasus: And, of course, I send him to the Toon World! Now you can't touch him!!!  
  
Knight: That's what you think! *draws* Great! You are going to face my ultimate fusion monster!!  
  
Pegasus: Even Xiddon, the God of Darkness hasn't got enough power to suppress my Toon World! You are a big fool! I'll finish you with the Blue- Eyes Whit.  
  
Knight: I wasn't talking about Xiddon!!!! I fuse the Dark Magician and the Lord of Darkness and form.  
  
Yugi: (Does he know that fusion, too?? If he forms that.)  
  
Pegasus: What are you going to form? Another of your Dark monsters?  
  
Knight: The legendary Evil Warlock!!!  
  
(Evil Warlock: Fusion: Dark Magician + Lord of Darkness, 2500/2500. Magician/Dark. Add 500 to the attack of all Dark monsters. You may remove a magic card from play once in a duel. You may then play that card from out of play as if it was in your hand, if the card is continuous and the Evil Warlock is destroyed, destroy the card too)  
  
Knight: Evil Warlock. Absorb the Toon World!!  
  
Pegasus: Nooooo!! My toons!!! How do you dare to do that to me! To the master of toons!  
  
Knight: Evil Warlock! Attack the Dragon Capture Jar!!! Shadow Plane Rift! Now the blue-Eyes is by my side again!!!  
  
Pegasus: You are going to pay for this. I set a monster!!!!  
  
Knight: Oh. Too easy!!! Evil Warlock! Blue-Eyes! Use your attacks and clear his field!!!  
  
Pegasus: My Red Archery Girl. my Dragon Piper.  
  
Ryo: (Wow!! He is winning!!!! Maybe Pegasus isn't that good after all!)  
  
Knight: Pegasus. I expected a true fight. not this! Without your Eye, you aren't a great duelist! In fact, you are playing like a novice! I put a card face down and end my turn!  
  
Pegasus: This is your last insult!!! I play Monster Reborn! Meteor Black Dragon, go!! (4000/2500) Attack the blue-eyes!!!  
  
Knight: Then negate Attack!!! And now, in my turn, I'm going to use your own attack against you!!! Evil Warlock! Cast your magic card! The Toon World!!!  
  
Pegasus: oh, no!!  
  
Knight: So. Pegasus. do you think you can face my monsters now!!! Enter the Toon World!! Now, go out! I want Pegasus to see you!! Look at my monsters! The Toon Warlock and the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!!! Now, go inside again!!!  
  
Pegasus: you. are going down. I can't kill my toons with normal monsters!, but I play Black Hole! I kill all our monsters and destroy the Toon World! And now I set another monster!!!  
  
Knight: As I said before, you are a great novice! Summoned Skull and Stop Defense!!!  
  
Pegasus: My 7-colored Fish!!! Nooo!!  
  
Knight: Dark Claw!!!  
  
Pegasus: 700 Knight: 250  
  
Pegasus: Al right! I'm going to use some high-powered cards! I play a 0 attack monster! The Dark-eyes Illusionist!  
  
Knight: .  
  
Pegasus: Control his Skull!!!!  
  
Knight: (Oh no!!! Now I'm in trouble!!! I don't have any monster big enough to kill my own Skull!!, I have lost after all. but wait, maybe.)  
  
The light of the Pendant suddenly stops  
  
Knight: What is happening??? I. can't control the Pendant. its power. is disappearing!!  
  
Yugi: (Knight. you must win. if you don't. Pegasus will have four Millennium Items! He will be unstoppable!! Knight. you must believe. in the heart of the cards!)  
  
Ryo: (Knight. don't surrender now! If you win. at least we will have some time to prepare against the power of the Millennium Items. You must win. even without the Millennium Pendant)  
  
Pegasus: (I can see his cards again!!! However, I won't send us to the Shadow Realm!! If he uses it again there.)  
  
Knight: *draws* Great!!! Just what I needed! I play.  
  
Pegasus: Premature Burial? A great card! What a pity I had nothing prepared against that!  
  
Knight: No!!! You can see my cards again!!! Noo!!!! Then I have lost. but. I will lose with pride!! Go Blue-Eyes White Dragon!!!! Arise from my Graveyard and kill the Skull!!!  
  
Pegasus: 200 Knight: 250  
  
Pegasus: I see that you are intelligent... if you had attacked the Illusionist, you would have lost your Blue-Eyes!!! However, don't worry! I will kill my own Dark-Eyes!!! Because I cast the Ritual of Black Illusion!!! And now, Relinquished! Absorb the Dragon!!!  
  
Knight: oh no!!!! I set a monster, then!!  
  
Ryo: Don't do that!!!! Don't you see that it will petry.  
  
Pegasus: Too late!!! Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack his Mask of Darkness! What a pity he just loses 100 LPs  
  
Pegasus: 200 Knight: 150  
  
Knight: I Play Lord of Darkness in attack!!!!  
  
Pegasus: Are you THAT desperate???' Well. do as you please  
  
Knight: And. I set my last trap!!!  
  
Pegasus: So. a Mirror Force, huh?? Well. I'll just let you play. I can't destroy it yet!  
  
Knight: Pegasus. you have just made your last move!  
  
Pegasus: Sure! And how are you going to kill me? If you attack the blue- eyes YOU will receive the damage, not me!  
  
Knight: With the card I put in the field last turn!  
  
Pegasus: The Mirror Force? Don't bluff!!  
  
Knight: Nope. it wasn't Mirror Force!!! It is the Monster Reborn!!!!  
  
Everybody: What???????'  
  
Knight: Oh. didn't you know it? I can make the Millennium Items malfunction for 5 or 6 minutes with the Pendant. this uses all the Pendant's energy so I won't be able to use it for some time. However it doesn't mind!! Because I play the Summoned Skull again!! It is now a 3000 thanks to my Lord of Darkness so I'll attack the Blue-Eyes with it!!!  
  
Pegasus: Noooo!!!  
  
Knight: And now. you just have a Relinquished in attack position so. Lord of Darkness!!! Hell Slash!!!!  
  
Pegasus: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
Pegasus: 0 Knight: 150  
  
Knight: I win!!!!  
  
Ryo: Knight!!! How the hell do you know how to use that???? I.  
  
Knight: That does not matter now!!!  
  
Pegasus: . No. no. no. no. I can't lose this way. no!!!!!!  
  
Knight: Pegasus, I have won!!! So, hand me the Millennium Eye!!!!  
  
Pegasus: .  
  
Knight: Do it quickly! I know you can pluck it out using its power!!! Or shall I use a spoon?  
  
Pegasus: Then.  
  
Pegasus's Eye flashes, it disappears and appears back at Knight's hand  
  
Knight: Everybody, get out of the room!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Should we do that?  
  
Ryo: maybe we should. Knight has got something to do.  
  
Everybody, apart from Pegasus and Knight leave  
  
Knight: And now, Pegasus. Give me Mokuba and Grandpa cards!!!  
  
Pegasus: Why do you want that cards????  
  
Knight: Just give them to me!!!! I won, remember!!!  
  
Pegasus: here they are!!! But.  
  
Knight: Pegasus. you are a great duelist. you just met somebody who is even better! We'll talk later!  
  
Knight leaves the room  
  
*meanwhile*  
  
Yugi: What are they doing????  
  
Knight: All right. everything is done! Now I have got something to do. Yugi. I would like to offer you a trade. Your Dark Magician for this card called.  
  
Yugi: This is not the moment to think about your deck!!!  
  
Knight:. Grandpa???  
  
Yugi: What have you said?????  
  
Knight: Easy. if you let this Dark Magician to stay in my deck, I'll give you back your grandpa!  
  
Yugi: Knight. Of course I accept!!!!! But. why?????  
  
Knight: Easy. the Dark magician is a great card! And I don't have any use for an old man's soul!! Millennium Eye, activate!!!!  
  
Yugi: Can you use it without.???  
  
Knight: Of course! I don't need to pluck out one of my real eyes to use this!!! Now your Grandpa is free!!! And Ryo. this is for you, the Glory of the King's hand..  
  
Ryo: I see. Thanks. but I think you should give it to Joey..  
  
Joey: What???????  
  
Ryo: Oh. if this money can save your sister's sight. have it.  
  
Joey: I can't believe this. I just can't.  
  
Ryo: Of course it will cost you something.  
  
Joey: What? Do you want any of my cards! Have it! I don't care now!  
  
Ryo: No. you just have to promise me. that we will duel again in Domino City! All right. friend?  
  
Joey: All. right!!!  
  
Kaiba: .  
  
Knight: Oh, Kaiba. I forgot you! Here is your Blue-eyes White Dragon back!  
  
Kaiba: I don't. want it.  
  
Knight: of course you do. because I have got something else for you! Come in!  
  
Mokuba: Seto, big brother!!!  
  
Kaiba: What the.???? Mokuba!!!!! M. Mokuba! You are all right!  
  
Mokuba: Of course I am!! You came to save me!!!  
  
Kaiba: What???  
  
Mokuba: he told me all! You came and fought Pegasus!!! Thanks. big brother!!!  
  
Knight: I'll just leave now! I hope we duel again!!  
  
Kaiba: Knight. you can consider me. a friend.  
  
Knight: . Then I'll see you around some day! See you all!  
  
Knight leaves  
  
Yugi: Well. he is a nice guy after all.  
  
Ryo: Maybe.  
  
Knight: (Stupid fools! I have got two Millennium items now. and Seto Kaiba is my ally!!! I have fooled you all. but you will soon know of me again!!!)  
  
Knight enters the Great Hall again  
  
Knight: Pegasus. here is your Eye back!  
  
Pegasus: What?????  
  
Knight: I don't need the Eye now. and I'm sure you will be a great ally if you have it back!  
  
Pegasus: What are you talking about???  
  
Knight: You also want to get all Millennium Items. and use their combined power. And. If we are two, it will be a lot easier. Don't you think so?  
  
Pegasus: Then. you know of the Millennium Items too? And how do you plan to get all of them?  
  
Knight: Don't worry, Pegasus! I have just learnt that Kaiba is preparing a great tournament. I read his mind using the Eye! So. I think we should prepare ourselves! In that Tournament. we will get all the Millennium Items!!!  
  
Pegasus: then. we will fight together. and claim them!!!!!  
  
Knight: Now. I think we need to reinforce our decks a bit.  
  
Pegasus: Don't worry about that! I have got the biggest card collection in the world!  
  
Knight: Then. I would like to add a .  
  
Pegasus and Knight stayed all night preparing their decks for the greatest Tournament ever. Battle City Tournament!  
  
Soon: A Knight of Darkness: Battle City Saga! 


End file.
